Camiare: An Isekai
by Nie Li
Summary: As an anime lover, it is fairly natural to dream that your life becomes an isekai. So when transported to a new world, I can't help but want to get strong. With my anime & manga knowledge, I will become the strongest hero!...wait...is adventurer even an occupation in this world? And I thought it would be so simple and easy... ... not all dreams we dream can be perfect in reality.
1. What Just Happened?

[I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes]

"Dominic Miller, you have been chosen for the Otherworld Ortus Project. Prepare to be born anew."

At the sound of the voice, I whipped my head around to see a orb of light, about the size of a soccer ball floating in the air. I tried to move but some invisible force restrained me. Almost instantly, my mind began to go dark. The only thing I could cognitively think of was "But my ham sandwich!?"

I know, this is pretty lame for a first reaction.

Before I continue my story I should probably introduce myself.

My name is Dominic Miller. A honestly plain name, given to a average person. I wasn't good looking, but I wasn't unbearable. I wasn't fat, but I wasn't super muscular. I wasn't short, but I wasn't super tall.(I was actually taller than the average person in my grade) I should note that I was also a Junior in High School. While I wasn't a super genius, I was smart enough and had a good memory that I could get good grades fairly easy. And of course, as some of you who have been there might understand, I slacked off a lot. I didn't really do sports so I had free time after school.

At first, I read tons of books during my free time. Maybe a thousand?(I was going to brag but I realized I never counted and I didn't want to seem as an overbearing narrator). I should note that I wasn't into Non-Fiction(though reading some Non-Fiction is not bad for you), but rather Fiction. I read books were kids gained magical powers and saved a fantasy world, or of magical worlds were wizards cast impressive spells and knights honed their skill (Some of those were really bad). I also read tons of fantasy and adventure, you know, the good stuff. Then I progressed to watching anime. For two years I watched, swallowed, absorbed, and stared at insane amounts of anime (Do not ask how I watched hundreds of episodes, but rather, ask your fellow readers or yourself, as many have experienced this time dilation phenomenon). I then read manga online at official sites after I got to the point where I was watching anime as it came out week by week. I was at the manga stage when the beginning events of my story took place. (For those who have already forgotten what happened due to my unending monologue, just scroll and read from the beginning in a never ending cycle).

Oh, and I am single (T_T) ...

Back to the Story

After I fainted, I regained conscience in a strange situation. It was a bit like when you wake up but you are still trying to sleep, if that explains it at all. Except I was in the dark and couldn't move my body or open my eyes. I struggled to move but it felt like I was chained in a severe gravity room(Again, it was weird and it is hard to explain). I didn't count but after lying(floating?) in this weird space I heard the same voice from earlier. "Begin Otherworld Ortus Project start sequence. World selected. Candidate ready for transfer. Start Ortus." Immediately my mind went numb; not from pain but something different, almost similar to getting a bright light shined in your eye, but instead your mind. I began to feel sluggish and and struggled to open my eyes. Upon doing so, my eyes hurt as light entered. I tried again, and as I opened them a heard a (different) voice say, "Its a boy!"

What?! My hair isn't that long. I got it cut two weeks ago.

I think I am going to skip the boring part and start to pick up the pace with my story.

After a couple weeks, I could say with confidence this was not some weird dream or me high on drugs. I learned a couple of things. My Father in this world's name was Arthur Armis and my Mother's name was Beldria Armis. My new name was Nathaniel Armis, which sounds a lot better than my last one. This world spoke the language I was used to speaking, and I hoped it coaligned with the written language as well. It wasn't until my father burnt his hands while cooking that I truly understood my position. Taking what looked like burn cream, my Mom applied it gently to my Father's hands. My eyes widened (as much as they could for a two week old baby) as a green glow encircled my Father's burnt hand. "This cream which is applied with basic healing spell sure comes in handy." my Father said out loud. Thanks Dad.

With this new information I couldn't help but feel excited. I had read enough manga and watched enough anime that starting magic training or cultivation young always made you overpowered. Wait... Is this a world with mana? Chakra? Soul Strength? Magic Energy?...

I began by tackling them one by one. Don't laugh, but it must have been funny to watch a baby try to make hand signs. I read enough reincarnation manga to now that time was the essence. After experimenting, I learned several things. First, it seems there was mana as the magic source in this world. Second, there was definitely some sort of cultivating I could do when I tried different meditating. Third, I couldn't just will elemental spells. By this I mean I couldn't think, "_Fire_" and a flame would appear on my finger. I sure hope I don't need to draw complex magic circles to perform magic.

After discovering what I called mana, I began what I call my Baby Training Cycle(BTC). I pushed out through my hands my internal "mana" until it was empty. I then slept. And slept. And then repeat. I definitely think that being a baby was restricting. Through this BTC I could feel my internal mana pool slowly getting bigger. I tried to absorb in mana from the air around me, but it didn't work at all. This definitely isn't your common isekai magic world.


	2. Finally Some Progress!

Four weeks have passed since I came into this world, and during this time I discovered something during my BTC (Baby Training Cycle). During my "meditation" (my trying to cultivate my core if there is one), I discovered what I am pretty sure are chakra points, meridian points, etc. I hadn't memorized them when I was on Earth, but I had seen enough of the Hyuga Clan beat up people to know where the main ones were. During this four week period, I also began to get a good sense of where my internal mana was. To my chagrin, it was a lot worse than I thought it would be. I had expected it to be spread out over my body. Rather, it was in clumps, more like puddles really, randomly placed in my body. By concentrating hard, I could slowly stretch the "puddles" of mana out. And I mean it when I say slowly. My parents gave a somewhat nonchalant reaction to my surprise when seeing their baby laying there quiet. I think they were too relieved and tired to really think about it.

While I am on that topic, I would like to point out that unlike in isekai stories, I cannot not cry. In most isekai, the baby protagonist will be silent and train(that part I am trying to do). I physically cannot not stop crying when a normal baby would unless I am meditating or releasing mana. I wonder why that is.

I was unsure how I should deal with this whole isekai thing. In some series the main character doesn't tell his family/loved ones, and this leads to internal struggles for some. In others, the main character does tell them and for the next couple of chapters the family learns to accept the truth, which leads to external struggles. Honestly, I think it will be easier if I don't tell anyone. But that's a problem I will have to deal with another time.

_Two Years Later_

I can now walk. I have never felt more accomplished in my life. It started at crawling, which I want to say I was good at automatically, but then I would be lying. I still haven't got access to any books as the study/library has a closed door, which is never left opened. I should mention that I myself have no idea how technologically advanced this world is except there is no electricity.

Now that I can walk I should have a better chance at getting into the study. In the meantime, I might as while recount what I learned about my family.

My Father, Arthur Armis, is a retired mage, or its equivalent. I heard him brag to my mom that he was a Tier 8 Xetralite, whatever that is. It seems that he is respected in the country/kingdom I am living in, as people I don't get to see are always visiting him time to time. My Mother, Beldria Armis, was a school nurse for the Camiare Gamic School in the capital. I have no idea what school that is. I also learned that I live in the village of Cree.

It was during one of these visits that my chance came. When my mom suddenly left the study/library(she was cleaning) to great and chat with the guest in the kitchen, I waddled my way out of bed towards the door. I was greeted by 4 bookshelf full of books as I fell on my face walking into the room. Reaching for the bottom shelf, I did one of the hardest things I have ever done before: I grabbed a book with my baby hands. Staring at the cover, I could make out the title: XETRAL THEORY AND FOUNDATION: BEGINNING OF A XETRALITE. I could read it! Opening the book I struggled to turn to the first page. On it read:

**CHAPTER 1- XETRAL SUMMARY**

_By utilizing Xetral, one can infuse with rateh and produce gamic. Gamic comes in several forms, or menteles. There are six basic menteles of gamic which will be explained later on in Chapter 2. Xetral can be used for other things beside creating gamic. At around the age of 10, most children will unlock their first tier. By amassing Xetral around the midriff, one can unlock more tiers. The amount, quality, and level of gamic produced changes as one ascends to the next tier. There are ten tiers, the lowest being tier one all the way to tier ten, though it is only in legends that this tier is reached. This is because it gets harder exponentially to reach the next tier. At tier two, a young Xetralite will obtain a special deviant. This deviant power can be ranked in three categories: Strengthening, Mental, or Unique. A strengthening deviant will provide some sort of physical boost. This is the most common kind of deviant. Mental deviants have a wider range of possibilities, from mind strengthening to some sorts of divination. This type of deviant is rare. What is even rarer among Xetralites are Unique deviants. There are allegedly 1 of these in every ten thousand people. A current example when this book was released would be the Principle of Camiare Gamic School in the capital. He has the Unique deviant ability to control the gravity in a 5 feet radius around him._

_ pg 1_

…..

WHAT IS THIS?! Where is the mana, magic and spells? What kind of world have I been sent to?


	3. The King's Request

"NATE!? Where are you, Nate?" At the sound of my mother's calling, I shoved **XETRAL THEORY AND FOUNDATION: BEGINNING OF A XETRALITE **onto the bottom shelf. Moving "quickly", I crawled back into the room I called home. Just in time too, as not five seconds later my mom came into the room. "There are you, Nate. I must have missed you crawling around when I glanced in here earlier. Come, the King of Camiare will be visiting and he will want to see you." 

So the person who is visiting now must be a herald or messenger. I couldn't help being annoyed that I didn't get to read more of the book, even though this will be a great opportunity for learning more about this country … wait … if its a king doesn't that make this a kingdom? 

In my mother's arms, I entered what I dubbed the kitchen. Adjusting my eyes to the candlelight mixed with the setting sun, I looked at the people in the room. At one side of the table was my father, Arthur, on the other was the one I assumed was the messenger. He was wearing a long cloak that hid his clothes. He was about five feet 10 inches tall, with black hair and a light scruffy beard. He looked to be in his early thirties and he was also muscular. "Commander Lupix, I would like you to meet my son, Nathaniel Armis. " 

Okay, so I was wrong. This guy definitely isn't just some king's herald. 

"Hello there. I hope you grow up to be just as strong as your father." His voice was less gruff than I thought it would be, but it was still deep. He nodded in greeting to my mother and then turned back to my father, "King Roland will be here shortly. I'll let him tell you about the current situation and why we are here visiting tonight."

"I suppose this has something to do with the rumors I heard of a demon appearing in the southern part of the kingdom?" My father inquired.

So there are demons in this world too … … I wonder if I will have to deal with them later? Don't tell me there will be the classic "demon king reborn and leads a demon army to conquer humanity but is stopped by chosen hero XXX with party"... … I hope not … …

… … … … … and this is a kingdom!

Focusing back on the conversation on hand, I heard Commander Lupix continue as he chuckled slightly, "Your intuition hasn't dulled a bit since our days working together. You always caught on fast. Yes, you are correct. I might as well tell you. There is a Zeniv class demon at the third level near the town of Fari. We need your experience in dealing with it."

… … … I am guessing that the term Zeniv demon refers to a type of demon, but for how powerful it is, the only clue I have is third level. … … … too vague.

A sharp knock on the door broke my train of thought. Everyone turned to the door. Still holding me in her arms, my mother opened the door. Standing there was a man a little shorter than Commander Lupix. He had combed brown hair with a short beard. From his posture and the way he handled himself as he entered the room under my mother's greeting, I assumed that this was the King Roland I had heard about.

"Why hello there, little one." addressing my mother he asked, "So I am right to guess that this is your and Arthur's son?"

"Yes, your Highness. His name is Nathaniel." My mother replied.

Taking his hand, King Roland placed it on my forehead. Suddenly, I felt a course of energy as what I assumed was mana was emitted into my body through his hand.

"I think your son has potential, Arthur. I can feel the Xetral stirring in his body reacting to my own." the King said.

… … that term Xetral … … … maybe it is this world's word for future power?

Actually it would make sense if this "Xetral" was the word for mana. But if that is true, what did the other words in the book mean?

I turned back to the current events at hand.

"Lupix, have you informed Xetralite Armis of the situation at hand?" King Roland asked Commander Lupix.

Bowing down, Commander Lupix replied, "Yes, your Highness, I have informed him of the current situation and he knows the gist of the problem at hand."

Turning toward my father, King Roland addressed him, "Sorry to bother you, but with your expertise in the field of gamic and control of both Xetral and Retah, it is vital for you to be there protecting the people. I would like you to join the subjugation team and head for the Forest of Durel near the town of Fari, where the third level Zeniv demon is currently located."

My father bowed, "As you command, your Highness."

Soon after that both Commander Lupix and King Roland left. I only know this because I heard the door open and close as people said their goodbyes (My mother had put me to bed as soon as my father agreed to the King's request). 

I am honestly surprised and a little disappointed that I won't get to go with my father. Normally, in an isekai, with an adventurer parent or something similar, the main protagonist will encounter some sort of demon/evil beast as a 3-6 year old when traveling with said parent/ guardian. I am only 2 years old. No rational parent would take their child to a dangerous demon hunt. Still, I won't get to see what demons are like or gauge the strength of a third level Zeniv demon.

I hope I won't have to fight a demon lord. Or form a hero's party. I often couldn't stand some of the supporting characters in those manga/anime. And anyways, those parties often don't end well.


	4. Cree Village

It was after my father left on the king's orders that I realized I had missed something very important. I was two years old, but had not said a single word. I hadn't even tried to make any sounds that sounded like words. I had simply forgotten to do the whole talking step because I had been to busy training and observing.

First, I had to choose what do say. I didn't want to say "Papa" or "Mama" because that leads to parents holding it over one another. After some thought, I had wanted to say "dragon" for my first word, but I didn't know if there were dragons in this world.

I decided to go with "happy". It was generic and hopefully normal. When my mom next came to check on me, I began the conversation.

"Ha... ha... py" I gurgled out loud.

My mom immediately started monologuing into a motherly speech, most of which I couldn't understand, nor have any wish to try and interpret.

Now that is out of the way, I can began to say short sentences without having the fear of getting surprised looks.

It was also after this event that my mom finally decided to take me with her when she went shopping. It was my first time outside, and as we left the house, I immediately began to take in my surroundings.

My house from the outside was what looked like a simple cottage surrounded by trees on all sides except for a dirt path and what looked like a clothesline. It had a painted red door, with grey stone walls mixed with wooden planks around other openings such as the windows. There was one chimney, where a thin trail of smoke leaked. I should note that there was what I believe was glass in our windows, though due to my father's position I did not know if that was normal. I hadn't gotten the chance to examine them as I am not tall enough to reach the windows. In the grass around my house were orange, yellow, red, and purple flowers, many of which I had never seen before.

After a short walk down a dirt path, we arrived on a main cobblestone road to the sight of what I assumed was the village of Cree.

From what I could see, my house would be in what I deemed "farmland". There was a outer wall surrounding the fields and some woods(where my house was). In the center of this was the town. The town was surrounded by another wall with an open gate.

It seemed to me this town valued its farmland, but limited its own expansion.

The gate to Cree was guarded by two soldiers. They wore light armor, helmets, and each carried a spear (so no guns in this world... I can live with that). They gave a nod of greeting to my mother as we entered the village.

One thing I couldn't help noting. Was the naming scheme in this world skewed or something? Why was a simple "village" surrounded by two walls? Did this have to do or connected at all with any sort of demons, enemies, or maybe even some dangerous mythical beasts?

My thoughts were suddenly put to a halt as my mother stopped in front of a food stall with me in tow.

Okay, not really a food stall but more of a wagon with food. I couldn't tell what kind of food because I am too short but it smelled good ... ... a warm ... ... hot scent ... light ... mouth watering ... ... ... I guess warm, hot, fresh, fluffy bread.

"Why, hello Beldria. Is that your son that I have heard all about?"

I still am not tall enough yet to see who is behind the stall, but from the sound of the voice it sounded like the nicest old lady you could ever meet.

"Yes Miss Wetse, this my son Nathaniel."

At this my mother lifted me up to introduce me. I was greeted by loaves of steaming fresh bread(Yes!), apples(...), what looked like butter(...) and a old woman(Yes again! ... 2/4 ... I am only 2...).

"Why hello there, why, aren't you adorable!" Miss Wetse smiled.

I decided to take it as a compliment, as I hadn't really gotten a good look at myself yet. But don't all old ladies think that children are cute? Whatever, a compliment is a compliment.

"If you want, Beldria, I can watch over Nathaniel here while you finish your shopping." Miss Wetse continued.

"Why thank you, Miss Wetse, are you sure it isn't too much trouble?" My mother replied.

"Not at all, Sweetie, just make sure you buy some of my goods!"

Wait ... I wanted to explore ... not get stuck by the entrance!

"We will have to see if when I come back, Nathaniel is still in one piece from your hugs!" My mother teased.

After a little more chatting my mother said her goodbyes and left to continue shopping. I meanwhile, was stuck in the grasp of Miss Wetse.

Not even minutes later(but seemed like eternity), a couple began to ask about the products with Miss Wetse. I was sitting(free from her grasp) on the bench. It seemed that the buildings, looking somewhat medieval, were not stacked with technology as my previous world. The people were dressed in simple clothes, though not in jeans or t-shirts, but rather some sort of shirt and pants with boots/light shoes. Very isekai.

I noticed a man wearing a brown hooded robe slowly approached the wagon while Miss Wetse dealt with customers. It looked suspiciously from my angle that he was trying to steal some food. He obviously took no notice of me, as he drew closer, since I was only two years old. Just to be sure and to lower his guard, I pretended to "drift off" into sleep as he slowly crept closer. I slowly began to gather my internal mana with excitement.

No harsh judging, but I had never tested out my mana skills on anyone or anything else. This was a golden opportunity.

I decided momentarily not to just shove mana at him because that could be too effective or not work at all(the likely scenario). Instead I gathered the mana in my fist till it condensed around my hand. As the hooded figure reached for the bread, I brought down my enforced chubby fist on his gloved hand.


	5. Status

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

The hooded man screamed as my chubby hand smashed into his. My hand honestly didn't do much, as I was secretly hoping, but it did leave what looked like a (two year old) fist sized bruise.

As his hand went downwards due to my blow, his balance did too. I could only smile evilly as he fell and hit his head on the wooden edge of the wagon.

That has got to hurt.

Immediately he grabbed his head in pain with his none bruised hand. Looking up, he realized everyone in the vicinity was looking at him. Standing up, he started running. One of the guards standing nearby(remember, I was by the gate) began chasing after him.

If only the hooded dude had just calmly walked it off, he would have not looked suspicious.

I did get a look at his face, when he looked up after hitting his head. He had dark brown hair, a shaved face, and most notably, a scar under his left eye. He also had green eyes? I say this tentatively because it was hard to tell. The one thing I could say is that when he looked up he was pissed. And that he had a knife under his cloak or some kind of weapon.

Miss Wetse began to hug me tightly(choking all the air out of my tiny body) while muttering something about how sad it was for a second thief to be in the village this week.

For anyone wondering what day of the week it is, I have no idea.

After the couple bought two loaves of bread and six apples, I actually did fall asleep for a bit. It seems for my small self, actually using mana to attack takes a lot out of me. Though it may have been actually the action of swinging my arm with a mana imbued hand that took my energy from me. I myself was quite pleased with the damage I had inflicted.

After what I had assumed was approximately an hour later, some guards, who were off duty, were at the stand. Examining them closely, I could tell they were wearing standardized equipment. Turning back to the conversation at hand, I listened in.

"Miss Wetse, I see you have another fine selection of goods today."

"Why yes, Mr Argud, I do. I have some bread I baked this morning, and fresh apples right off the tree."

"May I check the status of the apples?" Mr Argud asked.

"Go ahead and check, Mr Argud, you always are a fine customer." Miss Wetse replied.

Surrounding, what I believed was mana around his hand, he picked up an apple. "**Status**", he said. Immediately, a green, see through screen was displayed in front of the apple.

WTF! There are status windows in this world!? How have I not figured that out yet!?

Focusing, I proceeded to read the screen(backwards). This is a what I read.

**{Status:**

**Name: Cree Apple**

**Level: NA**

**Tier: NA**

**HP: 3**

**XP: 2**

**STR: NA**

**VIT: NA**

**DEX: NA**

**DEF: 1**

**INT: NA**

**WIS: NA**

**LUK: NA**

**CHA: NA**

**Description: This apple is delicious.}**

"Impressive", Mr Argud said, "Not many apples I have eaten give me two Xetral points."

... So **XP** is not experience points but rather Xetral points. From the book I read, **XETRAL THEORY AND FOUNDATION: BEGINNING OF A XETRALITE**, I remember that Xetral, infused with rateh, is used to create gamic. That must means Xetral might be the term for internal mana, as I have been calling it.

Turning around, I amassed mana(Xetral?) in my hand and whispered, "**Status**"

Nothing happened.

... ... ... Mr Argud had placed his hand on the apple ... ... Do I have to put my hand on myself?

Trying the idea, I placed my mana hand on my chest. "**Status**" Immediately a green window popped up.

****

**{Status:**

**Name: Nathaniel Armis**

**Level: 3**

**LP: 29/33**

**Tier: 2**

**HP: 22**

**XP: 53**

**STR: 8**

**VIT: 11**

**DEX: 4**

**DEF: 6**

**INT: 96**

**WIS: 46**

**LUK: 10**

**CHA: 18**

**Deviant: NA**

**Description: Hungry, Surprised}**

I myself was pretty happy with my stats. I had hoped, maybe, that they would be completely overpowered, but that wasn't a big deal. With comparing my stats to the apple, I had a feeling I was not the strongest one in Cree Village. However, I definitely thought I was the strongest two year old in Cree Village.

For anyone who does not understand how stats work, I will give a quick run through(though I hope none of these stats work differently in this world). For those who already know how stats work, bear with me.

I am going to skip HP, health points, because everyone should know that. And XP too, because I already talked about that. I could only assume LP was what I was used to being called Xp,

STR, or strength, is a measure of how physically strong a character is. Strength often controls the maximum weight the character can carry, attack and/or damage, and sometimes affects HP.

VIT, or vitality, is basically stamina. It also sometimes affects HP. It also normally helps in resistance to poisons, illness, heat etc.

DEX, or dexterity, is a measure of how agile a character is. Dexterity often controls attack and movement speed along with accuracy, as well as evading an opponent's attack.

DEF, is defense. This is pretty self-explanatory.

INT, or intelligence, is a measure of a character's problem-solving ability. Intelligence often controls a character's ability to understand other languages and their skill in magic. Intelligence often is directly factored with MP, or in my case(hopefully), XP.

WIS, or wisdom, is a measure of a character's common sense. Wisdom often controls a character's ability to cast certain spells, and/or discern other characters' motives or feelings.

LUK, or luck, is exactly what it sounds like. Luck might influence anything, but mostly random items, encounters and outstanding successes/failures. Luck often is related to critical hits, which I didn't know if critical hits are a thing in this world.

Lastly, CHA, or charisma. Charisma is a measure of a character's social skills and often interpersonal skills. Charisma looks like a useful stat to have, considering my dad is in close contact with King Roland, as I may have to visit the capital with my dad on official business when I am older.

As I looked at my stats, a new, smaller, blue window appeared.

****

**{Congratulations Otherworld Ortus Project User! As a special bonus for participating in the Otherworld Ortus Project, you will be receiving a starting bonus along with a long term bonus! Again, Congratulations!}**

**{You received 1000 LP}**

**{You recieved [Quest Window**_**(copyright of Otherworld Ortus Project)**_**]}**

The window disappeared and small green windows appeared on my screen.

**{Congratulations, 33/33 LP met. You Leveled Up! Now Level 4!}**

**{Congratulations, 46/46 LP met. You Leveled Up! Now Level 5!}**

**{Congratulations, 55/55 LP met. You Leveled Up! Now Level 6!}**

**{Congratulations, 61/61 LP met. You Leveled Up! Now Level 7!}**

**{Congratulations, 76/76 LP met. You Leveled Up! Now Level 8!}**

**{Congratulations, 89/89 LP met. You Leveled Up! Now Level 9!}**

**{Congratulations, 97/97 LP met. You Leveled Up! Now Level 10!}**

**{Congratulations, 103/103 LP met. You Leveled Up! Now Level 11!}**

**{Congratulations, 113/113 LP met. You Leveled Up! Now Level 12!}**

**{Congratulations, 120/120 LP met. You Leveled Up! Now Level 13!}**

**{Congratulations, 131/131 LP met. You Leveled Up! Now Level 14!}**

****

**{Status:**

**Name: Nathaniel Armis**

**Level: 14**

**LP: 105/143**

**Tier: 2**

**HP: 49**

**XP: 81**

**STR: 18**

**VIT: 24**

**DEX: 21**

**DEF: 23**

**INT: 126**

**WIS: 80**

**LUK: 33**

**CHA: 41**

**Deviant: NA**

**Description: Shocked, Confused, Befuddled}**


	6. Cultivation Pill

|In an unknown place|

"Sire, we have an unexpected development" reported the shadowy butler.

"What?" commented the unknown seated figure.

"Nathaniel Armis, aka Dominic Miller tester 09, has just unlocked the **Otherworld Ortus Project Quest Window**_**(copyright of Otherworld Ortus Project)**_".

"And why is that being reported?"

"He is two years old, sire."

"Well, well. This is certainly the youngest tester to unlock the **Otherworld Ortus Project Quest Window(**_**copyright of Otherworld Ortus Project**_**)**. How unusual."

"Not only that, sire, he just completed his first hidden quest. What shall we give him for his bonus reward?"

"Hmm. Since he is the youngest we have recorded, I suggest you give him something to help him on his way."

"Yes Sire, as you wish."

|Cree Village|

As I stared looking at the green screen of my stats, a new message on a purple screen materialized.

**[Quest Window(copyright of Otherworld Ortus Project)]**

**[Congratulations, you have completed hidden quest, **_**Stop the Thief!**_**]**

**[Collected Reward?]**

**[Yes/No]**

I clicked **Yes**. Immediately another screen appeared.

**[You earned 500 LP]**

**[You earned Bonus Item:-Cultivation Pill**_**-**_**]**

**[To access -Cultivation Pill-, go to inbox]**

**{Congratulations, 143/143 LP met. You Leveled Up! Now Level 15!}**

**{Congratulations, 152/152 LP met. You Leveled Up! Now Level 16!}**

**{Congratulations, 161/161 LP met. You Leveled Up! Now Level 17!}**

**{Status:**

**Name: Nathaniel Armis**

**Level: 17**

**LP: 149/173**

**Tier: 2**

**HP: 56**

**XP: 89**

**STR: 24**

**VIT: 29**

**DEX: 28**

**DEF: 28**

**INT: 135**

**WIS: 89**

**LUK: 40**

**CHA: 47**

**Deviant: NA**

**Description: Confused, Excited}**

I searched my **Status** screen for any sign of an inbox. There were none. Taking my hand off my chest, my status screen disappeared.

Trying a different way, I placed my mana imbued hand on my chest.

"**Inbox**" I said.

**[Inbox:**

**-Cultivation Pill]**

**[Take out -Cultivation Pill-?]**

**[Yes/No]**

Hitting **No**, I turned back around. Mr. Argud and the other guard had already left. Miss Wetse was chatting with another old lady.

"Nathaniel, I'm back" At the sound of my mother's voice, I turned my head.

She was carrying an almost paperlike bag with groceries inside.

"Miss Wetse, I see that Nathaniel is fine. I was worried at first when I heard about the thief, but I heard no one was hurt"

Of course, I was there.

"Oh, don't you worry dear, Nathaniel here is just fine. He was very well behaved." Miss Wetse replied.

"As he is in one piece, you better buy some of my goods now!" Miss Wetse continued jokingly.

I honestly didn't think I was in "one piece" after the torture I had gone through.

After buying a loaf of bread from Miss Wetse, my mother and I left Cree Village. Back home, after dinner, I was placed in my bed.

"Sleep well Dear" my mother said as she kissed my forehead.

As she left the room, I quickly accumulated mana in my hand and place it on my chest.

"**Inbox**"

**[Inbox**

**-Cultivation Pill]**

**[Take out -Cultivation Pill-?]**

**[Yes/No]**

I clicked **Yes**.

Immediately, tiny purple cubes began to appear in front of me. Then a single pill, about the size of a standard marble, appeared as the purple cubes disappeared. It was weird looking, as it was a mixture of purple and yellow.

Taking the marble-like pill in my chubby little hand, I placed it in my mouth. And swallowed.

I began to feel the effect immediately. It made energized, as though I had drinken a super sugary drink. Lying on my bed, I began my "cultivation" of stretching out my internal puddles. As I began to stretch them out, they did not resist like before, but rather flowed fluidly to my command. I had by this point got 3/4ths of my mana spread out, and after what seemed like a few minutes(actually two hours), I had got my internal mana the way I wanted it. The excess mana flowed to a spot in my midriff, which was where my mana regenerated and flowed from.

RIP two years of boring and tedious work thanks to magic pill.

I opened my eyes to the sound of wind in my room. My hair felt rumpled and my covers were everywhere. The moon was breaking through into the room. I felt energized. Getting up, I began to collect my covers. Standing in the middle of the room, I checked on my internal mana.

It was evenly spread out, with the mana at the same time heavily concentrated at my midriff. Feeling the mana, I began to circle it through my entire body.

**[Congratulations, Otherworld Ortus Project User 09!]**

**[You have reached tier 3]**

Closing the annoying purple windows, I opened my status window.

**{Status:**

**Name: Nathaniel Armis**

**Level: 17**

**LP: 149/173**

**Tier: 2**

**HP: 56**

**XP: 89**

**STR: 24**

**VIT: 29**

**DEX: 28**

**DEF: 28**

**INT: 135**

**WIS: 89**

**LUK: 40**

**CHA: 47**

**Deviant: Unique-Lightning**

**Description: Energized, Excited, Annoyed}**

I have lighting as my deviant! Talk about OP! I can think of many anime ways to use this!

Standing there in the middle of my room, I realized an important factor. I had no idea how to use magic or to produce lighting.

Sitting on my bed, I breathed in deeply. I called to memory the text I had read a couple of weeks ago. "_By utilizing Xetral, one can infuse with rateh and produce gamic."_

Lets see, from my current knowledge, Xetral is internal mana. If gamic is produced, then that probably their word for spell/magic. That just leaves rateh. "_one can infuse with rateh_", ... infuse. Infuse means to fill, soak, or even take in. That must mean rateh is an external force.

Realising what I had to do, I mentally smacked myself (not for the first time). I hadn't even tried to absorb mana from the air. I focused on moving the mana like I had done many times before, except this time I focused on the outside of my body.

Nothing

As I thought back, I mentally smacked myself again. One of the first things I had tried to do when coming to this world was trying to absorb external mana(see small sentence in Ch1).

... ... ... ... ...

Focusing a fraction of my internal mana in my hand, I sat on my bed. I tried visualizing lighting, but that had no effect. I brought the mana out onto the surface of my hand, like I had done when I "fought" the thief. As I sat there, I realized the mana on my hand was slowly increasing without my mana going into the hand.

SO this must be external mana.

Taking my mana hand, I slowly released my mana into the air. As it slowly began to drift off out of human sight, I condensed it back onto my hand. The mana smashed back into my hand, smacking it onto my leg, with greater power than before.

Ow

I tried again, slowly, and it worked with better results. My hand would move slightly, but at least I didn't hit myself. After about another couple hours of practice, I had it mostly down(though not perfectly). Then, using the same principle, I released mana from all over my body. My body began to slightly glow. When I drawed it back in(slowly), I felt my internal mana increase momentarily, then settle back to slightly larger than it was before.

I still hadn't figured out how to produce lighting though.

_3 weeks later_

My mom has been letting me play in the backyard. It is a nice field with soft grass and several trees and a tree stump. I have been adding my mana release training with my BTC, and have gotten some good results. I had been waiting for my mom to leave me in the yard alone to test my new idea for about two weeks now(my dad still isn't back so I assume there is no teleportation/gate magic in this world in common use). It was on this day that my mom went in to go dust the house. I began to energize my internal mana, moving it as fast as I could, which wasn't fast. I had thought ahead and had begun the mana fluctuating process(like I said, internal mana doesn't like moving) this morning. It was now about mid afternoon.

Facing a poor unfortunate caterpillar that was on a dead tree stump, I began to quickly release small amounts of mana from my body and then bring them back into my body. This was different than before, as the mana moved quickly when it was released, energizing the external mana around me naturally. What I thought were sparks quickly appeared on my arm momentarily. Steading my breath, I raised my arm at the guinea pig caterpillar. I quickly released my internal mana in its direction, quickly(but slowly) brought it back, then released again.

POP. A flash of light emitted and blocked my vision. I could only think, "_Why POP? Couldn't it have made a cooler sound?"_

I was thrown backwards and landed on my back.

I am so glad the grass is soft.

Standing up slowly, I turned to look at my handwork. On the stump was a black, burned, scar on the wood. And a scared caterpillar, which looked like it had a higher luck stat than mine.

Looks like I produced lightning, but it is way too impractical. I spent nearly an entire day and then missed my (lucky) target.

Raising my hand, I took my still energized mana and released, then brought it back in again. This time, I tentatively released it till it surrounded my hand, forming a natural sharp shape. This took a lot of work, as I was constantly bringing it back in to my body and then out. This time, however, the mana did not stay still but continuously moved, and actually sparked and popped liked electricity.

Taking my electric hand, I brought it down as the air around me popped and fizzled on the stump.


	7. Lufis Lantideniz

BOOOM!

This sound is what I had expected to happen when I struck the stump with my lighting hand. All that happened in actuality, was that I cut into the wood. No sound, no light effects, nothing. I left a blackened cut about 2 inches deep(5.08cm) in the stump though. After the blow, my lightning hand lost its power as my mana settled. While I was hoping for better results, I was fine with the damage. However, I bruised my hand in the process. My physical limitations are really holding me back at the moment. For goodness sake, my strength stat is 24! While it is one of my weaker stats, probably due to my age, it has gotten stronger in the past couple weeks with all the levels I earned.

"Nathaniel!" my mother called from the house, "Are you all right? I heard some noises out there!"

"I'm fine, Mom" I sang sweetly back in a convincing tone.

"Okay, I'll let you stay out there a little longer while I finish what I am doing." My mom called back.

Turning back to the problem at hand, I could only see too possible solutions present to me at the moment. I could focus on mana and solve my problem by just increasing my mana density with layers. By taking this path, I would be a powerful but a physically weak mage. Or, I could focus on physical training. By doing this, my body would be able to withstand my mana and I could use it easier. Taking this path, I would be probably much more of a strong knight that could use not as powerful magic as the first option mage.

Taking the logical action I resolved to do both, balancing out the two.

Shaking my hand due to the pain, I began to stretch out my body. Just as I was preparing to start exercising, I heard my mother yell.

"Arthur!"

"Rushing" inside(moving as fast as my body permits me), I got to the door to see my mother in the arms of my father. He didn't look like he had taken any major injuries, which I was relieved to see.

"What kept you so long?" my mother said while in his arms.

"I am sorry I am late, my love. I had to help rebuild the town of Fari. It was damaged in the fight of the third class Zeniv demon." My father said.

"When we got to the forest of Durel, we encountered the demon right at the edge of the forest. We were told it was a third class Zeniv demon, but it was definitely stronger than third class. It was at least a second class, maybe a early first class. We were not prepared for the strength of its initial attack, and if not for Mikel's warning, I would not have put up a strong enough barrier. Some of the stray attacks hit near the town, damaging parts of it. After Mikel finished off the demon in the long battle, we helped repair the town. It helped the people of Fari immensely." My father continued.

"Afterwards, we reported to Baron Daviz, the lord of the land, giving a full report of the incident. Then I came back here as fast as I could to see my son and wife."

Looking at me and my mother, he smiled.

"Actually, I have a surprise for both of you. Mikel was looking for a place for his family to settle down where they would be safe. I told him about Cree and he decided this would be the perfect spot. He will be living not far from here. Meet our new neighbors!"

My mother let go of my father as he went back outside and ushered in my new neighbors. The husband, who I expected was Mikel, was a nice looking guy. From looking at his well toned muscles, I was pretty sure he was a swordsman or some kind of other physical fighter. He was clean shaven, with unruly brown hair. He was about my father's height.

Next to him was the woman I assumed was his wife. She was a good looking women with long blonde hair. She also looked like a nice person.

After they both gave their greetings to my mother, Mikel turned toward me.

"Hi Nate, I am Mikel Lantideniz, your Dad's friend. I hope you and my son Lufis can be friends. You are both around the same age two."

Wait ... ... what?

Out of my sight behind his mother, a boy about my age who I assumed was Lufis, emerged. He had unruly blonde hair, and was honestly an adorable looking kid who would probably got lots of love wherever he went.

"Hi, Nathaniel" He said shyly.

"Hi, Lufis" I replied back.

Almost immediately, a quest window popped up before my eyes(at this point I am pretty sure people can not see your status window and my quest window).

**[Quest Window(**_**copyright of Otherworld Ortus Project**_**)]**

**[Quest **_**Befriend Lufis Lantideniz**_** has been unlocked]**

**[Description: You must become friends with Lufis Landtideniz to complete this quest. As your best friend, Lufis will be of valuable help to you. If you befriend him, it is very likely he will help you in you time of need and throughout your life.]**

**[Reward: 200 LP, "mana" sword instruction manual, best friend]**

**[Yes/No]**

Okay . . . . . . I think this quest thing has gone a bit to far.

But I could get a Mana sword instruction manual . . . . . . . . . . . 200LP . . . . . .

"How about Nathaniel and Lufis go outside while the four of us chat?" My father suggested.

All the other adults agreed heartily that this was a good idea.

Once we were outside, I turned toward Lufis.

"Hey Lufis. I am Nathaniel. Want to be friends?"

Lufis looked at me.

...

...

"Why?" he said.

I didn't think two year olds asked that question to people who wanted to be friends.

"Well, I thought we could get along. After all, we are going to be neighbors."

Lufis looked at me. I think he was actually thinking.

"That makes sense. How about this. You and me will both release Xetral at the same time. Can you do that?"

Xetral . . . oh right, internal mana.

"Sure."

Lufis looked overjoyed at my response.

"Really? Most kids our age can't release Xetral, and I didn't think I would find anyone else who could around here."

Raising my hand(the one that wasn't bruised) I looked at him expectantly.

Raising his hand, he looked at me with excitement.

"Ready?" Lufis continued, "Three, two, one, NOW!" he shouted.

I released a portion of my mana just enough so it caused a bit of wind. Watching Lufis, I saw that he released about the same amount of mana . . . I mean Xetral.

"You really can, Nathaniel! I didn't believe you at first."

Lufis after saying this looked at me.

. . .

. . .

"Can you condense your Xetral?" He asked me.

Looks like I am being caught up to in technique by a two year old.

"Yeah, do you want me to show you?"

"Yes, please!" Lufis said excitedly.

I willed my mana to go to my hand. In about a minute, I had my "mana hand", as I have artistically named it.

"Impressive" Lufis said, "But I feel like your technique is off. Let me show"

Raising his right hand, Lufis closed his eyes. In seconds, his hand was just like mine.

I just stared at him shocked.

Opening his eyes, Lufis addressed me.

"How do you condense Xetral?"

"I move it into my hand. There it condenses as the ma- I mean-Xetral builds up." I stated.

Lufis looked at me.

. . .

. . .

"I see, you are doing it the long way. To do it like I did, just take the Xetral in your hand and bring it to the surface. After that, move more Xetral in from your core to replace it. When you undo it, just do the reverse."

Releasing my mana hand, I closed my eyes. Following his instructions, I took the mana already in my hand to the surface, and then moved mana from my core in its place. Opening my eyes seconds later, I looked at my complete mana hand, not inferior to the one I had just made in the slightest. This kid is a genius.

"Wow, I can't believe that you got the technique I just told you down so quickly, Nathaniel" Lufis said.

"Thanks. Do I pass your test?" I asked.

Lufis looked at me.

. . .

. . .

"Okay then, let's be friends" Lufis said.

He held out his hand for a handshake. I moved my arm in turn to shake his hand, but at the last second he pulled away.

"Actually, Nathaniel, before we become friends I want to ask one question."

"Okay, what?"

"What's 9+10?"

... ... ... ... ignoring old memories, I am surprised a two year old can cogitate math that isn't something much simpler. I honestly felt annoyed at myself that I judged Lufis just by his looks. If he is this smart at his age, he could be useful to have around later on. I should have realized this when he corrected my technique. I may be academically smarter than him, but I don't know this world.

"Why do you want to know that Lufis?" I asked him.

"Well, I nearly agreed to be your friend just because you can release Xetral. I don't know whether or not you are intelligent, or just super talented with Xetral like your dad. I don't want to be around or deal with some dumb airhead."

I am pretty sure that sentence is too complicated for a two year old and some of those words I didn't know as a two year old(back on earth) Honestly, most of his sentences have been too complex for his age. Actually, let me rephrase that. Lufis is probably the smartest kid I have met to date.

"That makes sense. 9+10= 19."

I shook Lufis' hand.

**[Quest Window(**_**copyright of Otherworld Ortus Project**_**)]**

**[Congratulations, you have completed **_**Befriend Lufis Lantideniz**_**!]**

**[Collect Reward?]**

**[Yes/No]**

I clicked **Yes**.

**[You earned 200LP]**

**[You earned -"mana" sword instruction manual-]**

**[To access -"mana" sword instruction manual-, go to inbox]**

**[You now have a best friend]**


	8. Etheric Blade

**{Congratulations, 173/173 LP met. You Leveled Up! Now Level 18!}**

**{Status:**

**Name: Nathaniel Armis**

**Level: 18**

**LP: 176/185**

**Tier: 3**

**HP: 59**

**XP: 94**

**STR: 27**

**VIT: 31**

**DEX: 32**

**DEF: 33**

**INT: 139**

**WIS: 93**

**LUK: 45**

**CHA: 50**

**Deviant: Unique-Lightning**

**Description: Friendly, Impressed, In Awe}**

Closing my **Status** window, I laid on my bed. I was glad I completed the quest, but Lufis is just scary smart. I think if I just let him explain most things to me, I would get more powerful faster than trying to figure some things out on my own.

**"Inbox"** I said.

**[Inbox:**

**-"mana" sword instruction manual-]**

**[Take out -"mana" sword instruction manual-?]**

**[Yes/No]**

I clicked **Yes**.

Immediately, as before, tiny purple cubes began to appear in front of me. All that was left in their place was a old looking scroll. Unrolling it, I read the following:

_**Etheric Blade**_

_Considered to be an unrecoverable configuration of gamic, this gamic consolidates unprocessed Xetral to generate a tangible blade. There are three forms to the etheric blade. The first form of the etheric blade is stronger than the standard sword and is physical. The second form will be ethereal, lacking form until needed. The user will be able to willingly alter the solidity of the blade, changing it from an aeriform blade to a consolidated blade. The third form combines the first and second forms, allowing the user to configure an etheric blade that is functional as a palpable sword, yet can change stability at will. Not many have achieved this form, as to successfully configure a third form etheric blade requires intense assiduousness, practice, Xetral control, and apprehension of Xetral and the etheric blade._

_To form an etheric blade, the user must have proficient control over their Xetral, and must not be deficient in it either, to more precisely configure an etheric blade. The first step to configure an etheric blade is to position the Xetral in the arm, till it gives a gossamer-like appearance. Second, the user must shape in their mind what physique the etheric blade should take. Taking that mental shape, shift the gossamer-like Xetral on the arm into that configuration (It is fundamental not to form too complex or unrealistic shapes, as the user has only the gossamer-like Xetral on their arm to work with). Lastly, condense the voile-like Xetral. This will create a diaphanous blade on the user's arm. The blade will be attached to the user's arm but if configured right, can extend to the length of a knife, a swortshord, or even a sword. The etheric blade duration period is directly correspondent with the user's ability to control Xetral._

_To configure a second form etheric blade, the user must first configure a first form etheric blade. Then, to be able to utilize a second form etheric blade successfully, one must be able to control their Xetral outside of their bodies. One can easily dissipate their Xetral, but to resolidify it outside of the body takes often years. The second form uses this to allow for attacks to phase through, lowering the opponents guard. This allows for an easy finish._

_To configure a third form etheric blade, the user must first be able to configure a first and second form blade. After gaining the ability to condense and dissipate Xetral quickly in the second form, the user must apply that to the first form. This will create a sword(or whatever the user configures) not attached to the user's arm. This is the most powerful form, which is much stronger than most swords. It has the same properties as a second form etheric blade._

Rolling back up the scroll, I closed my eyes and laid on my bed.

WHY! I may have been a Junior in High School, but I definitely don't know some of the words on this scroll. Diaphanous? What the heck? Also this scroll seemed pretty vague to me. It looked as though the author purposely kept it vague, just to annoy whoever reads it. How do you control Xetral outside the body? How do you move the Xetral layer to the shape in your mind? How do you condense and dissipate Xetral freely? Why is the author of this scroll giving such generic descriptions?

Calming down slowly, I opened my eyes and stared at the scroll. Maybe the author was vague because this technique is strong. And dangerous in the wrong hands.

Swallowing the small amount of my pride, I decided what I had to do. I would need to see Lufis. While he is only two, three, years old, he is definitely smart when it comes to Xetral as I found out. Also, I can trust him. I know it sounds silly, but if I went to an adult I probably would never get the scroll back. Maybe, if Lufis and I work on this together, we can figure it out. I also had a suspicion that Lufis had easy access to books(something I do not have) due to his intelligence. It would be beneficial to go see Lufis.

_Two months later_

I would be lying if I said I wasn't annoyed. Two months have passed since I got the scroll on the _**etheric blade**_. I haven't got the chance to go and see Lufis. I asked my parents, but it seemed I couldn't go see him as the Lantideniz family were 'busy moving into their new home'. I didn't just vacation for two months though. I continued my BTC, and started my physical training as well. Unfortunately for me, I can't just go through a training montage chapter like in manga/anime and be strong. I am(still) struggling just to finish the meager amount I assigned myself. It is of course harder for me being so young. Another thing that happened during this two months was that I did turn three, although nothing spectacular happened. I just got squished. A lot.

The next day however, I got my chance.

Lufis came to my house, asking my mother if I could come over. My mother, at the door, looked back at me.

"Nathaniel, do you want to go over to Lufis' house? He wants to know if you want to play together."

"That sounds like fun! I would love to go!" I said smiling, utilizing all my childish charm.

"Okay then, you both have fun and behave. Be back by dinner, Nathaniel." my mother said in a motherly voice.

"Okay, love you Mom!" I said while hugging her, still utilizing all my childism charm.

As soon as we were out of my yard and walking toward Lufis' house, I turned toward him.

"Lufis, I found something I think you will like."

Lufis looked at me.

...

...

"Really? And what is that?"

"Lufis, what I am about to show you has to be a secret between you and me. I found an old scroll on a lost gamic."

Lufis' eyes lit up like diamonds.

"Really? Can I see it?"

"Sure, I wanted your opinion on it. It is hard to understand in some places and I think we can learn it if we work together." I said while handing him the scroll.

Lufis unrolled the scroll and read it, stopping in his tracks.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Lufis? You okay?" I asked him.

Lufis looked at me.

...

...

...

"Where did you get this?"

I had already thought of an answer to this question.

"My mom was cleaning, and I found it abandoned in a chest of my dad's."

"Nathaniel, do you realize what this is?" Lufis asked me.

"Um . . . What?"

"THIS IS THE MOST AWESOME GAMIC I HAVE EVER SEEN. Do you realize that if we can master this the open possibilities that are available to us?Just by mastering the first form it would already be stronger than a sword ,andbeyondthaticantimaginethestrengthwewouldobtainf"

"Slow down, Lufis" I said, cutting him out of his rapid fire.

"Oh, my bad. And uh . . . welcome to my house"

I looked at my surroundings, and realized I hadn't noticed we were at Lufis' house. It was very much like mine, cottage style, but his house was two stories. There was a structure near the house which looked almost like a chicken coop.

Walking inside, I was greeted by Lufis' mother.

"Hello, Mrs. Lantideniz."

"Hello Nathaniel, I just want to thank you for coming over. Lufis has been rather lonely because me and Mikel have been so busy moving in, he needs the company."

"No problem, Mrs. Lanitdeniz, I had actually been wanting to come over sooner." I replied.

Under the motherly guiding of Mr. Lantideniz, I found myself in Lufis' room. Looking around, I saw myself clearly for the first time in this world.

Not saying that my house didn't have mirrors, it's just that my parents didn't place them at my height. Here, there was a mirror at my height so I could see myself clearly for the first time.

I had unruly brown hair on my head. Similar to Lufis' hair, but his was slightly more curly. My hair was not some sort of anime style, mountain competition, hair. It was somewhat ordinary. I had blue green eyes(look, it was hard to tell, there was a bit of both). Not trying to brag(okay ... a bit), but I could see why I was constantly being squished to death. I was an adorable little kid. I had a round face, with my cheeks still showing my young age. While I had been working out for the past two months, it wasn't really evident. I suppose I wasn't completely baby fat anymore.

Looking around the rest of Lufis' room, I could see many books. There was a set of building blocks, similar to the set I had at home, on the floor in a corner. However, unlike a normal, random pattern, the blocks were placed to make some sort of fortress. Beside the tons of books, his toys, and his bed, the only other main things in the room was a table in the center and a desk to the side. On the desk were books and papers, along with some pencils. If I was understanding things right, Lufis had some ability to write.

This kid is too smart.

Setting the scroll on the table in the middle of the room, Lufis grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the table for me. Sitting down in another chair, he waited till I was comfortable.

Picking up the scroll, Lufis addressed me.

"Shall we get started?"


	9. The Age of the Hero

"_The_ _first_ _step_ _to_ _configure an etheric_ _blade is to position the Xetral in the arm, till it gives a_ _gossamer_-_like_ _appearance_." Lufis said out loud as he read the scroll.

"I suppose we just need to thin out the Xetral layer, while are collecting Xetral in our hand and arm, so almost like we did before, Nathaniel."

"Shall we try?" He said while looking at me.

Holding out my arm, I used the method Lufis taught me to bring out my Xetral. Looking over, Lufis' arm was glowing just like mine.

I don't think I have mentioned it yet, but the glow emitted from mana . . Xetral . . same thing . . has a very distinct color. Not a standard blue that I originally expected but rather a white/clear water color. Yes, I think the best way to describe it would be that Xetral looked like a thin layer of clear water.

Looking at me and Lufis' arms, there was one obvious error. The text clearly states that the Xetral layer must have "_a gossamer-like appearance_". Our layers each respectively had a depth of about a centimeter.

Looking back over, I could see Lufis was frowning.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"If you mean in regards to the thickness of the Xetral layer then yes, I am thinking what you are thinking. This is the first obstacle we must overcome."

I wish I could say that we figured out minutes later how to create the perfect layer, but I can't. What ended up happening was Lufis went completely silent, brow furrowed, staring at his arm. I meanwhile decided to read some of the books around the room.

Walking over to his bookshelf, I sat down on the floor next to the bottom shelf.

Picking up a book with a red cover tilted, "The History of Camiare for Beginners.", I opened to the first chapter and read the following:

**CHAPTER 1: The Age of the Hero**

"_The Kingdom of Camiare was founded in the year 673F.D. The tale of the founding of this great kingdom involves the brave story of a young warrior, named Roland Lentideniz. Roland was raised during a period where demons ran amok, pillaging villages and killing thousands. In fact, ancient legend tells of an old saying, "Good luck hunting deer, your more likely to find demons.". The demons originate from the region southwest of present day Camiare, in the place now known as the "Demon Wasteland"._

_Roland, who lived in the northern part of Camiare, lived in a small farming village. On the night of the harvest festival, several third class Zeniv demons led by a first class Jeknal demon attacked the peaceful village. Roland, who managed to escape after watching his family being killed by a first level Jeknal demon, became obsessed with revenge. This revenge lead Roland to swear a personal vow not to rest until he had banished all the demons from the land._

_Wanting to get stronger, Roland trained under the great swordmaster Herbold. Here, Roland learned many of the sword skills he is famous for, especially his most famous __**Heavenly Swing**__. After he finished training under Herbold, it is rumored that Roland could even slice a 300 year old tree in half in one swing. For a period of about seven months, Roland spent time in the Watire Woods, near the present-day eastern border of Camiare, killing demons and learning through actual combat._

_Still thirsting for more power to fight the demons, Roland found and was taught by a famous Xetralite of the day, Wilton Gress. Here Roland learned more about Gamic and how to utilize Xetral and Rateh. Roland had a special Mental deviant ability, that is, he could give a considerable boost in stats to anyone that he considered comrades. This deviant become known as __**Lion Roar**__. After mastering both of these arts of gamic and swordsmanship, Roland began to raise on army to fight the demons._

_But raising an army was not an easy task. Many wanted to stay put and protect their families and land. In a historical campaign across the land, known as "Roland's Cry", Roland went from village to town slowly convincing the people that the time to stand and fight the demons was now. He used convincing arguments that got the people to side, often unintentionally, in his favor. As his numbers grew, his popularity and fame spread throughout the whole region. Soon, Roland had amassed an army totaling several thousand._

_On that fateful day, now known as Rolanosh day, Roland and his forces defeated a large horde of demons. In the battle, Roland himself fought an slew the commanding first class Dertaz demon in a decisive victory against the demon mob. Throughout the following years, Roland won back the land for the people with his military campaign. On what is now known as Victory day, Roland and his army slew the last demons located in present day Camiare. Soon after this event, the people clamored for Roland to be crowned king of a newly created kingdom._

_Roland, in perhaps one of the most humbling moments of history, declined the offer and rather handed kingship to Peter von Grishbark, a well known diplomat and a benevolent person loved by the people. After Peter von Grishbark was crowned king, Roland Lantideniz retired from the public limelight. He was only seen at special parades and ceremonies in the capital. The Lantideniz line still serves the crown to this day. The Grishbark line also still rules over Camiare to this day."_

Closing the book, I closed my eyes in thought.

So Lufis was the latest in the lineage of a legendary hero, who saved this land and then founded this country? I wasn't expecting that. If anything, I expected the original king to be the main hero of the country.

One question I did have was about the public life of the Lantideniz family that followed after Roland. I can understand if he didn't want to take the fame and rule, but why has no other ambitious person appeared in his family lineage and wanted to use their name to take the kingship of Camiare? I wonder if they are raised that way or if humility is in their blood.

Glancing at Lufis, I could see that he was still trying to figure out step one of how to configure a **etheric blade**. By following my original method for condensing mana, I could form a "thin" Xetral layer, but not "_a gossamer-like appearance_". I did not know how much time had passed since I had come over to Lufis' house, but from the position of the sun, I could assume it had been at least two hours(I am ignoring the part where I kept trying to get "_a gossamer-like appearance"_ by using my original method very slowly and carefully).

I suppose if I did this over and over again for a very long time I might be able to get it to be the right appearance, but I was still hoping to find a better way. My chain of thought was then suddenly interrupted by a sudden and ecstatic shout.

"I got it!" Lufis shouted.

Glancing at his arm, I could verify that he had, indeed, "_a gossamer-like appearance_" of Xetral around his arm.


	10. Nobility

Sorry for the late chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

"How did you do it?" I asked Lufis, staring at his arm.

"Well, the script said to have a gossamer-like appearance, so after a while, I got the idea to pretend to be like a spider spinning its web." He said. 

Well, that sounds nice. I just need to shoot web from my abdomen and spin it with my legs.

Just joking of course. 

Looking at Lufis, I motioned for him to continue with his explanation.

"The trick is to release your Xetral from a single spot. I did it from the back of my hand. Then, I slowly spread it out. It took me a while to do it though, so I need a lot more practice."

Holding out my arm, I used Lufis' method for releasing Xetral, but released it only on the back of my hand. It was a very different feeling from what I was used to. I was much more used to Xetral covering much more area. With the added weight on the back of my hand, came strain to my wrist, which was hard for my three year old body to deal with.

Next came the tedious task of spreading out the Xetral over my arm. It was like trying to get water to spread evenly while using a butter knife. It took me about thirty minutes to get the Xetral spread out, and it definitely wasn't even.

Unfortunately, I had to leave before we could start working on the next step, as I had to be home in time for dinner. I promised Lufis as I left that I would practice what we had learned. 

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. 

I was suddenly woken up by the sound of someone banging at the door.

"Beldria, I need you medical assistance urgently, Lufis is hurt!"

I recognized the voice of Mikel, Lufis' dad, as he shouted from outside.

"One second!" I heard my mom shout.

Not long after, I heard the door open and then close, while I was left in the dark with only my thoughts. 

_One__Year__Later_

As I was told by my mother after the event, Lufis had somehow broken his wrist.

After he broke his wrist his parents kept him always at an arms reach while he recovered, never letting me get a chance to converse with him.

After his wrist was healed, we were always watched. We couldn't work anymore on the etheric blade. From the hints he dropped while we were playing together, I learned that he broke his wrist while practicing the first steps of the etheric blade . As I had learned from experience, concentrating Xetral and releasing it from the back of the hand causes stress on the wrist. After a certain point, his three year old body couldn't take the strain anymore and his wrist snapped.

During this one year period, I couldn't work on any more steps of the etheric blade because the scroll was at Lufis' house.

I did make good progress with my gruelling physical training routine. I definitely think I have gained some muscle despite my natural baby fat. I also have better coordination.

Over the year, I have only received a couple of quests, though they did give some good LP despite being easy. I have since raised two levels.

{Status:

Name: Nathaniel Armis

Level: 20

LP: 149/205

Tier: 3

HP: 64

XP: 102

STR: 39

VIT: 35

DEX: 41

DEF: 39

INT: 144

WIS: 103

LUK: 50

CHA: 60

Deviant: Unique-Lightning

Description: Irked, Hungry} 

"Guess what Nathaniel! You and Lufis will be starting Beginners School next week! The school is in the town of Wasebly nearby. You will be able to make it home each night in time for dinner, so you don't have to worry about not seeing us too much." My dad told me that weekend afternoon.

I had already figured out something was happening leading up due to my parents attitude.

Still, school? Since I am four, wouldn't that put me in the lowest and simplest class? What a waste of time. 

"Welcome class!"

The words hanged in the air before being drowned out by children talking as the teacher entered the room.

Lufis and I were sitting together at our own island(the desks were set up in groups of four, which I artistically dubbed islands).

"Quiet down, please. I need to take attendance."

After several minutes, the teacher managed to get the class to settle down.

"When I call your name, please say _present_"

"Gadriel Appon"

"Present"

"Nathaniel Armis"

"Present"

"Dylan Castrol"

"Bresent"

"Laira Dronstik"

"Present"

"Miguel Farenwood"

"Here"

"Claire Harenin"

"Present"

"Henrick Kuber"

"Fwwwwpppttt"

At this, about half of the class laughed at his fart noise.

"Now class, settle down. Henrick, I will talk to you later."

"Lufis Lantideniz"

"Present"

"It is an honor to teach you" the teacher replied.

Lufis squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Julia Natal"

"Present"

I droned out her voice as she gave the rest of attendance.

From looking around the room, I counted a total of 26 students, half of which weren't even trying to pretend they were paying attention. It also looked liked it was a mix of ages, ranging from about four to eight. It was weird for me, as I was used to being grouped with the same age group for class.

"William vin Trosik"

"Present"

At this, many of the older girls and some of the older boys started to talk excitedly among themselves.

I turned, facing Lufis.

"What's so special about William? He only looks like he is maybe two-three years older than us."

Lufis looked at me like I was stupid.

"Isn't it obvious from his name? He is part of the Vin nobility."

"Never heard of them."

Lufis sighed deeply and shook his head.

"You can't go around saying stuff like that. Let me explain. First, do you know the name of the first king of Camiare?"

"Yeah, Peter von Grishbark."

"At least you know something. All of his heirs share the same honor, that is the royal title _vo_n."

"In the war against the demons, there were four other great warriors who fought bravery. They were basically generals. However, they fought in the front lines leading the charge with their troops. Legend says each would kill hundred of demons of all types, till they were completely drenched in the enemies black blood. Their names were Tristan the Bold, Godrick the Mighty, Justinian the Strong, and William the Warrior. They were awarded titles of nobility after the war by the king, Peter von Grishbark. Each were granted an honorary middle name to show their title. These four noble names, besides von (for royalty), are van, ven, vin, and vun. Godrick received the title van, Tristan received ven, Justinian received vun, and William received vin."

"That makes sense. Thanks." I replied after Lufis' long but useful monologue.

"Class. Please pay attention. Since we have new students today, we should start with their Spirit Familiar Summoning, or as known more commonly in the Xetralite community, Familix Summoning."

The teacher then extended their hands in front of them. Rapidly moving their hands, the teacher began to draw in the air, till a watery looking complex magic circle appeared. Stepping backwards, they lowered their hands and the circle moved to the floor.

"Who would like to volunteer to go first?"


	11. Spirit Realm

"I do! I do! Pick me! Me!"

Turning, I recognized the voice. It was the kid who had made a fart noise during attendance, Henrick.

"Alright Henrick, could you please come forward?"

Henrick bounced his way to the front of the classroom where the teacher was. The teacher than addressed the class.

"Familix Summoning is a method in which a young Xetralite or other warrior obtains a familix. By tapping into their familix's powers, one can increase their strength. One can start to access their familix's powers once they reach Tier 3. It used to be that Familix Summoning was for older children, when they were about 15. These children often picked better base stronger spirit. However, studies released nearly ten years ago showed that performing the Familix Summoning at a younger age lead to stronger familix in the long run, even though they can not access their familix till later on."

"In the Familix Summoning, the summoner will sit in a relaxing position inside the summoning area. Then, after breathing deeply and closing their eyes, their conscience will enter the Spirit Realm. There, in the Spirit Realm, the summoner will meet the Spirit King who will grant a familix. Then, the summoner's conscience will return to their body. This processes takes seconds at most. This is because time flows different in the Spirit Realm."

The teacher managed to get Henrick to somehow settle down in the circle. After taking a deep breathe and closing his eyes, he went completely still. The entire class was silent as they watched Henrick's still form.

Suddenly, Henrick's eyes snapped open and he breathed out heavily.

"I got a Kitty Cat!" Henrick said excitedly.

"Not bad, Henrick." the teacher replied, "The cat familix is somewhat common, but should match your boundless energy."

"Pssstt, Nathaniel!"

"What Lufis?" I whispered.

"When you are in the Spirit Realm, make sure you don't anger the Spirit King, as he in the end chooses your spirit familix. Although, from what I read, he does consider your opinion of what traits your looking for. Different creatures will lead to different traits and abilities."

"Thanks Lufis."

While I was talking to Lufis, the teacher was going table by table for the Familix Summoning. The only creature I didn't know that someone had got was a wagamo, which from the strands of conversations I could overhear, was something similar to a horse.

"Nathaniel Armis, you are next."

Moving from my seat, I approached the circle on the floor.

"Go ahead and sit down, Nathaniel." The teacher said to me as I reached the circle.

I sat down in the circle, which was about a meter in diameter. I reclined in my meditating pose, the one I used when stretching out my internal mana, or Xetral. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

**The Spirit Realm**

I opened my eyes to find myself alone. I was on some sort of misty field. Gray mist swirled around me, almost clinging to me. The grass felt soft underneath me, but I couldn't see or feel anything else. I also couldn't feel my Xetral very well. It felt sluggish.

_"You are the first young human I have seen come to my realm sitting in such a strange manner."_

I quickly went to stand at the sound of the voice. The voice was deep and powerful. I still couldn't see anything besides the mist.

_"You can remain sitting, no need to stand. What is your name, young human?"_ The voice asked.

"Nathaniel Armis" I managed to croak out. My throat was dry for some reason.

_"Nathaniel Armis, what sort of spirit do you wish me to grant you?"_

"Spirit King, can I ask you first a question?

The voice, belonging to whom I could only assume was the Spirit King, seemed slightly taken back by my request.

_"I will permit it. Speak and amuse me, human child."_

"Why do all of these? I mean, I don't see the benefit of you handing out your people to make humans stronger. I don't think you were forced to either, as no humans could possible fight you in this realm and win. I can feel your power from your voice, while I can barely move my Xetral."

The Spirit King paused before answering.

_"Curious, are you? You are correct, human child. I was not forced into giving out my people to give you humans strength. Some time ago, I was visited by a human. Back then, not many humans visited my realm. His name was Roland Lantideniz. He proposed a treaty. For you see, human child, we spirits harbor a deep hatred for demons. We are always at war in the Ethereal Realm. Upon hearing from him that the cursed demons were trying to take over the human realm with artificial bodies, I agreed to a treaty. I would send some of my spirits to assist the humans fight the demons, because if the demons took over the human realm would put us in a difficult situation. In exchange, the human race could never attack our realm. The barrier created by Roland Lantideniz slows the flow of what you humans call Xetral."_

_"Can I ask you a question in return, human child?"_

"Sure" I managed to choke out.

_"Why is your Xetral, as you humans call it, so refined? Yours is the one of the most refined I have seen in centuries, and most certainly the most refined human child in the last decade."_

I decided to answer somewhat truthfully as I wanted to live this encounter.

"I didn't realize it was my Xetral, but when I closed my eyes, I could sense this substance in my body. It was spread out like puddles. Since I had nothing better to do I slowly evened it out."

_"I see. Also I have one more question."_

"What?"

_"You are not originally from this human realm, are you?"_

What did he just say?

"Could you repeat that?"

_"You are not originally from this human realm, are you?"_

I didn't even make it ten years before someone figured it out. What am I supposed to do? I can't lie as the Spirit King will read my pulse and then vaporize me or something. That only leaves one option that I can think of.

I told the Spirit King my tale.

"Do you have any idea if I can go back?"

_"I see . . . Ortus . . . I have heard of that before . . . But from where?"_

_"I will make a deal with you, Nathaniel Armis. In exchange for looking into this Ortus Project and a way for you to return to your world, I want you to do something for me. Don't worry, it will be beneficial for you."_

"What is your request?"

_"I do not have a good feel for the situation on the demons in the human realm. I need to send one of my trusted generals to check on the situation for me. Unlike our enemies, we do not use artificial bodies to traverse the human realm. I want you to take my general as your spirit, your familix. From what you have told me, I have a feeling you will eventually encounter those cursed demons."_

"That sounds fine. I accept your terms."

I hated to say it, but the Spirit King was right. I probably would encounter demons in the future.

_"However before I can give you the spirit, I need to test your mental strength. If you are not strong enough, your mind will break when you receive my general. Prepare yourself, Nathaniel Armis."_

It started light. It felt like I was carrying something on my head. Then the pressure increased more and more till I had to use my hands to support myself. The mist around me swirled downwards, visualizing the pressure. The mist almost seemed to be inviting me to rest, stop fighting and just flow with the force. The mist beckoned, drawing me closer. . . closer . . . . . . closer . . . . . . . . . closer. . . . . . . . . . . . closer. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . closer . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . closer . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . to a peaceful slumber.

_"Impressive, Nathaniel Armis. In a last attempt to stop yourself from fainting, you bit your tongue. You are mentally strong enough."_

I hadn't noticed that I had bit my tongue. Nor that the pressure was gone, but that was because my mind was already numb.

_"I wish you luck, Nathaniel Armis. It is time for you to return to the human realm."_

As the Spirit King said his parting words, some of the mist in front of me twisted and spiralled till it formed a feline figure, a cheetah. The cheetah approached me. Looking down at my body, as I was still on my hands and knees, it nudged me with its head and dissolved back into formless mist. After that, everything went black.

**Make sure to Like and comment if you liked the chapter! Many more chapters to come.**


	12. Familix Phases

Thanks for 300+ views!

I opened my eyes to find myself in a cold sweat. The only thing I could see was the ceiling. What had happened? Why was I lying down, instead of in my seating position?

Lufis' head popped into view.

"Looks like you finally woke up."

"What happened?" I asked Lufis.

"You never opened your eyes. After nearly twenty seconds, your body just collapse. The teacher was worried at first, but just said your body wasn't used to the new energy source. You were taken to the Infirmary, and after I did my Familix Summoning I volunteered to check on you."

Sounds like I probably fainted from my body receiving the general spirit.

"What familix did you get, Lufis?"

I grabbed the wooden cup of water by my bed (plastic doesn't exist in this world to my knowledge). Even though my body wasn't actually physically in the Spirit Realm, my throat felt dry.

"I received a libra dragon spirit from the Spirit King."

I breathed in my water, coughed heavily several times, and in ragged breathes addressed Lufis.

"What did you say?"

"Libra dragon."

"What is a libra dragon and how did you get one?

If Lufis had glasses he would have pushed them up the bridge of his nose right now.

"A libra dragon is a mythical type of dragon. A dragon is like a lizard, but has wings. Dragons normally have different kinds of breath attacks depending what kind they are"

I cut him off, "I know what dragons are. What is a libra dragon, and how did you get one?"

"Calm down, I'm getting there. A libra dragon is a intelligent dragon. They often search for new knowledge. They are very good learners also. None physically exist that are known of to humans."

"When the Spirit King asked me what kind of a spirit I wanted, I said a smart one. He seemed to like this answer, as he told me most people asked for strong spirits. He told me one of his close subjects wished to learn about the human realm, and was willing to be my spirit. That's how I got the libra dragon. The Spirit King also told me as I was leaving that he was giving me a spirit that I did and didn't ask for."

"What is your familix, Nathaniel?"

"A cheetah."

"Did you say a cheetah, Nathaniel?"

"Yeah"

"You got one of the four mythical creatures as your familix!? You are so lucky. The cheetah is the fastest of the four mythical creatures. It can easily outrun a horse or wagamo."

"Says the one who got a libra dragon."

Lufis chuckled uncomfortably.

"By the way, while you were unconscious the teacher mentioned the Familix Phases. I did some quick research in the school library about them as the teacher didn't explain them well."

I can only wonder how Lufis managed to do all of this while I was passed out.

"Phase 1 is called celilo. In this phase, the user eyes reflects that of their spirit's. In celilo, you normally gain one familix ability along with some base stat boosts that are in accordance with your familix's creature form. (Remember Nathaniel, your familix is not a physical creature, but a spirit in the shape of a creature)."

"Phase 2 is called kiraso. This form is much more physical and grants the user gamical features of their spirit's beast. Celilo is still in effect during kiraso too, which I thought was a nice bonus. Kiraso also varies between Xetralite/warrior and familix. Since you have a cheetah as your spirit's beast, you will probably get a tail for balance, ears for acute hearing, and claws, on top of speed and reflex."

"The third and final Familix Phase is called animo. There wasn't much about this one in the library, except that it is hard to achieve. Oh, and celilo and kiraso are still in effect during animo."

"Thanks Lufis for the explanation. I think I am ready to go back to class now."

"Aw, you sure? I also read about theories on the Spirit Realm, I could tell you about them!"

"I think I'm good Lufis, lets just go back to class."

As I followed Lufis out of the infirmary, I got a good look at the school.

It was pretty simplistic honestly. It was mostly wooden. Nothing fancy. There wasn't many "modern" things, as I had been used to back on earth.

Back in the classroom, the teacher didn't even bother to stop teaching to check on me, which I actually preferred. I was originally slightly worried I would get labelled weak because I fainted, but that didn't seem to be the case. I'm also glad the teacher didn't ask me what my familix was, as that would start a whole bunch of trouble.

"Lufis, could you please tell me what the answer is to the problem on the board." The teacher asked Lufis.

"6" Lufis replied.

Turning very slowly to face the front, I read the board with a sickening feeling in my stomach.

It read the following: "1+1+1+1+1+1="

I died inside right then and there.

My problem wasn't the math, but rather the sheer stupidity of the situation. I would be treated like an idiot while being taught simple stuff that was already drilled into my skull. The only hope I had for learning was any magic class and literature, though I am nearly certain those won't be taught to me till I'm older. Of course, there is always Lufis. He has never let me down with useless and sometimes helpful facts.

And of course, the library! If only I could spend all day there! Lufis found a book on Familix Phases really fast. While not super detailed, it gave a rough outline, which is all I need. Hopefully the library has plenty of non-fiction books. 

As Lufis and I sat in the back of the wagon on our way home(the last portion of my day went by in a blur, as I was either thinking or crying inside), I asked a question that had been randomly bothering me during the day.

"Lufis?"

"What?" He turned his attention away from the woods around us toward me.

"What is a wagamo?"

"A wagamo is basically a higher class horse. Wagamos are stronger and faster than horses. Feel this nice, slow pace the horse pulling the wagon is going? This is like wagamo tip toe speed."

First, I pretty sure horses don't tip toe.

Second, at the pace the horse was drawing the wagon we were in, I could probably outrun in my original body.

"By the way, Lufis, what are wagamo usually used for?"

"Normally by knights during demon wars or dealing with criminals. Wagamos are also normally used by messengers due to their speed."

"This may sound kinda of stupid, but why aren't wagamos used by everyone?"

"Wagamos have a fatal flaw, they are too much for everyday use. If someone tried to plow a field with a wagamo, it would haphazardly tear up the field. The wagamos that are in use today have to be specially trained not to always run wild, as it would cause problems in many places, such as in a market place."

"Thanks, Lufis"

Lufis rested his arm on the edge of the wagon and sighed. At that same time, the goblins attacked.


	13. First Fight

It started with a trip wire contraption. It was hidden in the shadows of the forest, so our driver saw it too late. The horse, hitting it, careened to one side. The rickety wagon fell on one side due to the horse's sporadic movements, which brought the horse to the ground.

Meanwhile, me, Lufis, and the driver were tossed from the wagon onto the forest floor. Lufis twisted his body, using his hands and his forward motion to propel himself off the ground to nimbly land on his feet.

I, meanwhile, landed on my back and got the wind knocked out of me.

The wagon tilted dangerously on its side. I scrambled backwards as the wagon crashed to the ground, now completely upside down.

Standing up, I winced, rubbing the small of my back which hurt from the fall.

That's when I saw the goblins.

There were five of them. They came running out of the forest from the opposite side of the overturned wagon where me and Lufis were. They were a dark green color, with pointy ears. They were thin, wearing loincloths. One was wearing a red headband too, which was probably the leader. They were armed with rusty knives and one had a battered chain mace. The saddest thing was that they were taller than me. They were about 4 feet(1.2 meters) tall.

As they got closer, I looked for the driver, the adult. Looking around quickly, I found him. He had got tangled in the spurs and was somehow trapped partly underneath the struggling horse. He was struggling to get free.

Me and Lufis rushed forward to help him, but we were interrupted as a goblin jumped on top of the wagon, snarling.

A xetral barrier formed around Lufis' arm, and he turned to face the one, now two, goblins on the overturned wagon.

"Watch my back!" Lufis shouted as he started toward the goblins.

Forming my own xetral barrier around my arm, I charged after Lufis.

As Lufis neared the wagon, he sped up and then somehow jumped on top of the wagon, startling both the goblins and me. The goblins retreated back several spaces, clutching their knives. I clambered up onto the wagon as one of the goblins gave a shrill war cry, and stabbed at Lufis. He smoothly sidestepped the attack, and at the same time brought his xetral arm on top of the goblin's outstretched arm.

I turned my attention away from Lufis' fight as the goblin in front of me gave its own shrill war cry.

The goblin threw its arm back and attacked me with a downwards cut. I instinctively went to throw up my protected arm to block the attack, but at the last second stepped back a pace, playing it safe. I don't know if the xetral barrier around my arm could take the force of a downward cut from the goblin's rusty knife. Another thing I need to test.

As I stepped backwards, the very back of my feet reached the edge of the wagon. Before the goblin could try to press this advantage, I kicked out at the goblin, causing it to jump backwards. Stepping in close, I changed my tactic.

Dropping the xetral barrier on my arm, I quickly began to form two xetral barriers which started to encompass my hands. Obviously trying to create some distance, the goblin stabbed at me. Probably due to my stats, I was able to bring up my left hand, hitting the goblin's forearm and thus pushing away the attack. Seeing the opening, I closed my right hand into a fist and punch the goblin square in the face.

As I punched the goblin in face, I could feel its nose break under the force of my xetral encased fist. Blood spurted from its broken nose. The goblin fell backwards, and flopped off the wagon.

I turned towards Lufis, watching as he fought his opponent. The goblin slashed diagonally at Lufis, who stepped out of the goblin's range. He was definitely annoyed.

The goblin stepped closer and attacked with a downward cut. Lufis stepped forward and grabbed the goblin's wrist with his left hand. Pivoting his body, Lufis proceed to judo throw the goblin off the wagon.

As the goblin hit the ground, it screamed in pain. Lufis jumped down after it.

The goblin stood up and ran toward the forest, looking back at Lufis. And proceeded to run into a sword.

"You kids alright?"

It was the driver. He must have freed self from the horse. He began to wipe off the blood on his sword using the grass nearby.

"That's the fourth one. I already got the one with the broken nose and two others."

Four. . . weren't there five goblins originally?

"Nathaniel! Watch out!" I heard Lufis scream as something moved at the edge of my vision.

Instinctively, I threw up my arms to protect myself, while throwing up as strong of a xetral barrier as I could.

Everything seemed to slow down as I could only watch helplessly as the end of a chain mace smashed into my arm, throwing me off the wagon and into the woods. I slammed into a tree and fell to the ground.

Standing up slowly, I analyzed my current bodily situation. The xetral barrier I had thrown up on my right arm had shattered, though it had kept my arm in one piece. It was bleeding though, and I couldn't move it without sending jars of intense pain through my body.

"Sssshhhhhrrrriiiiiccccccccc"

The noise of a charging goblin brought me back to reality.

The goblin charging me was twirling a chain mace and wearing a red headband, the sign of the leader.

Raising my left hand and condensing xetral over it, I faced the charging goblin.

I originally had a basic plan that involved dodging the first attack and going for a decisive hit, but that plan was quickly trashed. Swinging the chain mace, the goblin attacked me with a whirlwind of blows. It took everything in me to dodge the attacks. Left, right, sway backwards, duck, right, step left. It was useful to have trees around me, but unfortunately, the goblin leader had experience with using a chain mace, and didn't let it get imbedded into any trees.

An idea began to form in my mind. While I couldn't configure an **etheric blade**, I should be able to pull off a cheap ripoff. Holding my left hand flat, I formed a xetral barrier around the natural form of my hand, creating a jagged edge.

Ducking, I felt the air ruffle my hair as the chain mace went right over my head. The goblin continued the momentum of the chain mace, changing its target for my legs, forcing me to step backwards.

And fall, thanks to a well placed tree root.

Stumbling, I regained my balance. But it was already too late. The chain mace was going for my head, and I couldn't dodge.

****

**"Not even a day together and your already trying to get killed? I suppose I should give you a helping hand."**

Time slowed down, but I didn't. Dodging the chain mace, I slashed out with my left hand at the goblin, slitting its throat. Time went back to normal as the goblin fell forward, dead, blood spilling out of its throat.

Dragging my bruised and bleeding body, I headed back toward Lufis and the driver.

**Hey readers, hoped you enjoy the chapter. Comment below your favorite anime of this summer season. There are tons of good anime this season and I am excited to see what you all think.**


	14. Gobklins

Thanks for 500+ views!

"NATHANIEL ARMIS! WHAT HAPPENED!? MY BABY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

These words greeted me as my mom saw me walk through the door.

After I had gotten back to where the wagon was, I reunited with the driver and Lufis. They had been attacked by two other goblins when I was facing the goblin leader, though they dispatched them quickly. The driver had sent up a magic flare which soon had guards arriving to the scene, soon after I had returned to the wagon. I was given some basic first aid(no magic) and rushed home on horseback. That leads to where I am now.

"Hi mom, hhu, good to see you?"

Thankful the guard who brought me home came in and explained the situation to my parents.

"Gobklins! This far north and near the capital? Something must have driven them from the south where they usually are." My dad replied after hearing the guard's story. He seemed to bit mad and worried at the same time. 

Also gobklins? Never heard of that term before. Well, their either a type of goblin or there are no such thing as goblins in this world. 

"They may have run from that demon that appeared down south a while ago." The guard shrugged in response.

"Listen, get some guards ready by the town gate tomorrow at 9. Me and Mikel will be there, and we can go make sure there aren't anymore gobklins or a gobklin camp in the forest."

"It would be an honor, Xetralite Armis." The guard soon left after that. 

Meanwhile mother fussed over me.

"Nathaniel?! What happened to your arm?" Her voice was full of motherly worry.

"Well. . . Its nothing much, just a big scratch." I replied as innocently as I good.

"Nathaniel, that definitely more than a scratch, tell us what happened." My dad asked me.

"There was this gobl- gobklin with a chain mace. It snuck up on me and this happened."

My dad gently grabbed my arm and examined it.

"Nathaniel, tell me honestly. If your arm had got hit with a chain mace, there is no way you would have taken this little damage without using xetral." 

Fuck.

Looks like the cat's out of the bag on this one. 

"He he" I laughed nervously.

Realization dawned in my dad's eyes. "Nathaniel. . . . . . Don't tell me. . . . . . You. . ."

I smiled meekly.

"Show me." My dad's eyes were sparkling.

Seeing no other option, I raised my non-injured arm and formed a xetral barrier around it.

My dad stared at my arm for a bit, silent. My mom had a hand over her mouth and her eyes were glistening.

Suddenly, my dad stood up.

"LETS GO! HA HA! TAKE THAT MIKEL! MY SON WAS FIRST! LOOKS LIKE I WON THE BET!"

"Um. . . Dad?" My dad stopped shouting.

"Lufis can do this too? How do you think we both survived?"

"Oh..." My dad's face fell. 

My mom treated my arm after with some healing cream and told me that I would be better by morning.

At dinner my father assured that Lufis was okay. He had gone over to tell Mikel about the plan for tomorrow. It seems that Mikel had figured out about Lufis' xetral abilities similar to how my dad had found out about mine. 

That night in my room, I focused on something I had ignored earlier. After I had killed the gobklin leader, I had leveled up. He must have given a lot of LP.

"Status"

{Status:

Name: Nathaniel Armis

Level: 21

LP: 3/217

Tier: 3

HP: 69(53)

XP: 106(94)

STR: 44

VIT: 40

DEX: 45

DEF: 43

INT: 147

WIS: 109

LUK: 57

CHA: 72

Deviant: Unique-Lightning

Description: Tired, Sore} 

I'm going to have to guess that the numbers in parentheses are my current condition. It would make sense. Also, why did my charisma jump up so much? 

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of my parent's voices. Stretching, I walked over and put my ear to my bedroom door.

"You are not taking our son with you."

"Beldria, you saw what I did. Nathaniel learned how to control xetral on his own. I think he has earned the right to come with me."

"But-"

"You also know he can't go to school if there are gobklins in those woods. This will be a good learning experience for him also."

"But it will be dangerous, Arthur,"

"Don't worry, me and Mikel will both be there."

"But what if you two are busy fighting?"

"There will be guards there too. Also, remember Beldria, Nathaniel fought off gobklins and took down a gobklin vice by himself. He can look after himself till I get there."

After that, they didn't say anything for a minute or two.

"Okay. . . Keep watch over him and make sure you both come home."

"Of course." 

Next thing I knew, I was with my father heading for the gates of Cree Village. As we walked down the path, we were joined by Lufis and his father.

"So, your dad also convinced your mom to let you come?" I asked Lufis as he walked in stride next to me down the path.

"Yeah, it made for a tense dinner."

"Ouch, sounds like you had it bad."

"It didn't help that may parents had both just learned their child could use xetral."

"Same, though my dad used it too his advantage."

Soon enough, Cree Village was in sight. I could see around eight guards standing by the gate. They were holding spears, with swords strapped to their waists.

Mikel turned toward us.

"Lufis and Nathaniel, listen. I want you guys to stay in the back with the guards, just to don't get in their way. Be ready to defend yourself with xetral at a moments notice just in case. Also do not, and I repeat, do not engage the enemy unless absolutely necessary. Do you both understand?"

"Yes sir." We replied.

"Well that's good," He said, clapping us on the shoulders, " because looks like its time to hunt some gobklins." 

The formation was simple. The two experienced fighters, me and Lufis' dads, were in the front. The guards were in the back with me and Lufis. There were two guards behind us, and than six in a spear formation in front of us.

The forest itself seemed pretty quiet as we trudged through. The only big sounds I had heard, so far, was some birds and the horses at the beginning of the forest. The horses we had used to get here had been left by the road next to the forest.

After a bit of a walk, the formation suddenly stopped. One of the guards in front of me whispered something to the guard behind him.

"_I__think__they__found__the__gobklin__ camp._"

The message spread to all the guards. Some adjusted their equipment as quietly as they could at the news. The young guard next to me tightened the grip on his spear.

As we neared closer, I could start to see the clearing. One thing I could see clearly, however, was smoke from what looked like a campfire in the air.

A hand signaled in front of the formation to stop. All the guards stopped, tensed.

"Now!" I heard my father scream, "Charge!"

And the hunt began.


	15. Gobklin Camp

Drawing his sword, Mikel rushed into the clearing. Unlike the swords that the guards carried, the blade of his sword shined an obsidian-like black. It had a slightly curved crosspiece to serve as a hand guard and a leather grip for the handle. The pommel was unordained.

There were twelve gobklins around a fire; one of the twelve was wearing a red headband. A gobklin vice. It wasn't hard to spot who the leader was. He was a large mass of muscle that towered several feet over the rest of the gobklins. He was probably close to 6 feet.

As Mikel burst into the clearing followed by my father and the guards, the gobklins gave squawks of alarm and grabbed their weapons. The leader, who I am going to call Big Meanie, reached for a giant broadsword that lay next to him. Big Meanie seemed the least faced.

Only a few seconds had passed since the attack, but Mikel had already reached the first gobklin. I don't know how he moved that fast; it may have just been his sheer muscular strength or some kind of equipment. Oddly enough, Mikel only wore a chain mail shirt. My father had on no armor.

Gobklin 1 attacked Mikel with a quick slash with his short sword to try and off balance him. Mikel barely seemed to move as he swayed expertly out of harm's way. Gobklin 1 swung through empty air, now off balance. Mikel quickly flicked his wrist, slicing his sword through the gobklin's jugular vein. Gobklin 1 continued to fall forward, dead, as blood sprayed the green grass red. Gobklin 1 down.

Why did my mother let me come here again? This definitely isn't some scene from a G rated movie.

As Gobklin 1 fell, dead, the guards were halfway across the clearing. Gobklins 2-8 were starting to charge at the guards. So I didn't get confused, I quickly named the charging gobklins. Gobklin 2, Scar, eloquently named for its scar on its right eye, had a short sword. Gobklin 3, Mace, was named after his weapon, a chain mace. Gobklin 4, Thug, had a knife.  
Gobklin 5, Thug x2, had two knives. Gobklin 6, Wood, had a club. Gobklin 7, Woody, had a club with what looked like nails. And finally gobklin 8, Robin Hood, had a bow some arrows in a quiver slung on its back.

"Arthur!" Mikel yelled, "Take out the archer and try not to kill us all in the process". Mikel than rushed towards gobklins 9-11, the gobklin vice, and Big Meanie.

My dad had stayed behind at the edge of the clearing where me and Lufis were staying. Even before Mikel had shouted, my dad was already taking action. Raising his right hand, he briefly closed his eyes. Breathing out, a green circle, about a foot in diameter, materialized in front of his hand, about 3 inches away.

"Rateh." Lufis said softly in wonder.

Suddenly, words written in a color I recognized the same as xetral, began forming on the light green circle. My dad's lips weren't moving, and his eyes showed only a bit of concentration. In a matter of maybe 15 seconds, the entire circle was covered in writing I couldn't read or recognize from where I stood a meter away.

Pushing his right hand forward the last 3 inches to the obvious magic circle, my dad silently mouthed a single word.

Immediately, Robin Hood(gobklin 8), the archer, burst into flames. Scar, Mace, Thug, Thug x2, Wood, and Woody(gobklins 2-7), who were charging the guards, spun around in alarm. But it was too late. The flames lasted only for a second, then leaving a pile of ash.

That's when the guards reached the gobklins.

Charging a phalanx with their spears, the guards plowed into the gobklins. Thug(gobklin 4) was killed instantly, while the others only got some minor injuries. Lets just say it was becoming plainly obvious why these men were just "village" guards.

"Yes!" My dad said as the magic circle disappeared,"I got the timing perfect!" I was starting to slowly understand my dad and Mikel's true militaristic and strategic value for the king and this kingdom.

Most of the guards discarded their spears in favor of their swords. I had read enough book to know the strategic value of leaving a spear embedded in an enemy's shield, but the gobklins did not have shields. Maybe the guards are better with their swords than their spears, which would explain the weak phalanx attack. I noted that only the older guards kept on to their spears.

One of the older more experienced guards faced off against Mace(gobklin 3). He stepped his right foot forward and attacked with a thrust toward the gobklin's chest. Mace sneered and sidestepped the attack, but nor before swinging his chain mace and ensnaring the spear. Mace laughed gleefully. Though not for long, as the guard ripped his spear free using his muscle, along with the gobklin's chain mace. Instead of moving backward with the combined force of the spear and chain mace, the guard released his grip on the spear. Stepping forward while fluidly drawing his sword, the guard promptly slew the confused gobklin in a single strike.

The guard facing Thug x2(gobklin 5) swung his sword in a choppy overhand to try and split the gobklin's head. Sensing the danger, Thug x2 blocked with a double knife defense, crossing his knives, stopping the attack. The guard stepped backward, but not before earning a thin cut on his left leg, curtsy of Thug x2.

Stepping forward again, the guard twirled his sword in a deadly arc before attempting to do a devastating side cut at the gobklin's left side. Laughing maliciously at the sad flashy attack, Thug x2 blocked the weak attempt in the same manner as before, but not before also swiftly awarding the incompetent guard a shallow gash on his arm as he stepped back.

"Move, you fool!" Shoving the pathetic guard aside, the experienced guard who had just dispatched the gobklin dubbed Mace lunged forward, his right foot leading the way for the rest of his body in a high-stamp to deliver extra momentum to the thrust. Thug x2 could only fumble his blades and watch helplessly as the guard's sword went clean through its chest, piercing its lungs, killing it. Raising his left foot and bracing it on the gobklin's chest, the guard fluidly started to pull out his sword. Kicking the last of the sword free, the gobklin's still form fell backwards to the forest floor.

Is it just me, or is that guard ex-military or something?


	16. Burlock the Savage

Turning my attention back to Mikel, I watched as he quickly dispatched another gobklin. He did it in one fluid motion, dodging the attack and moving at the same time in a lethal counterattack.

From my lower eyesight, I could see the bodies of now three gobklins surrounding Mikel. Seems like I missed some of his fights. If you can call them that.

"Nathaniel!" Lufis tugged on my arm, directing my attention elsewhere.

Looking to where he directed me, I saw a face off between one of the guards and the gobklin I identified as Wood. The guard was losing.

"What is it Lufis?" I asked, not seeing anything special.

Lufis didn't get to answer, because as I finished asking my question, Wood burst into flames.

More magic.

That I missed.

My luck stat obviously isn't high enough.

The only gobklins left were Scar (gobklin 2), Woody (gobklin 7), gobklin 11, and the leader Big Meanie.

Wait . . .

Yeah. . . Cross out gobklin 11. Mikel just slew the gobklin vice after disarming him.

Much faster than my fight with a gobklin vice.

Grabbing their spears, the village guards surrounded Scar and Woody. Due to my height, I couldn't see what happened. It was loud but efficient.

I realize I have not given a good description of the clearing and how my young self can see both the guards fighting the gobklins and gobklins dropping dead in front of Mikel.

Let me do that now.

The clearing was not some perfect circle. It was much more like a squashed and stretched oval on its side. The gobklin camp is in the right hand corner of the clearing. We(the guards, Mikel, Arthur, Lufis, and I) entered the clearing at the left handed side of the clearing. As Mikel and the guards charged, me, Lufis, and my dad moved toward the bottom of the squashed oval. The guards vs. gobklins battle happened at the top portion of the squashed oval on its side.

I think that explanation confused even me.

Back to the fighting.

The only enemy left standing now was the gobklin leader, Big Meanie. He was standing with the fire in front of him, casually holding his broadsword.

Mikel walked forward till only the fire stood between him and Big Meanie.

"Foolish human, you dare think that you can defy me, Burlock the Savage?" The gobklin leader addressed Mikel.

Burlock the Savage . . . . . . . . . Basically Big Meanie.

"It can talk?" I whispered to Lufis.

"Well, as a gobkling it is possible for it to be able to speak the common tongue. . . But it is very rare. . . . .the last known recording of a gobkling capable of human speech was over a century ago."

"You don't look like too much of a challenge." Mikel retorted back, "In fact, I can probably defeat you with my left hand behind my back."

"You have sealed your fate, swordsman." The gobkling rushed into the fire, swinging his broadsword in a deadly arc for Mikel's head.

"Looks like someone's fire resistant." Mikel said as he ducked the blow, left hand behind his back.

"Arthur, let me take care of this guy!" Mikel yelled as he sidestepped a swing that was trying to split his head.

"Go ahead, he's all yours." My father called back.

"STOP RUNNING, WHAT ARE YOU? A COWARD!?"  
The volume of Burlock the Savage's voice resounded throughout the clearing.

"Calm down, just letting you get warmed up. You have no idea how many enemies I have beat who have tried to use the excuse, "I wasn't warmed up". Now you can't complain when you lose if you survive this, though you don't have to worry about that. This battle was determined before it even started, Burlock the something or other."

"Before we fight to the death, what is your name, foolish swordsman?"

Despite the almost comic like way this is going, I am actually surprised Big Meanie(Burlock) didn't raise his voice.

"My name is Mikel Lantideniz, oh fearsome Burlock the Slayer."

"Look, drop the act. I have dropped mine. I can already tell your stronger than me. Can we just try to fight here? I am already scheduled to die soon and I am glad I am dying sooner." The gobkling replied.

Scratch that classic comic style.

It looked like Mikel had never gotten that reply before. After a moment of hesitation, he asked the question I was wishing someone would ask.

"What do you mean going to die soon?"

Burlock sighed.  
"I guess the easiest way of putting it is that I deserted. However, the nixetral inside of me is impossible to run away from. It will kill me soon."

He continued, "Look, can we just fight?"

"Fine."

Mikel jumped forward, swing his black sword.

Stepping forward, Burlock the gobkling deflected the strike off of his broadsword.

As his strike was deflected, Mikel was forced backwards as the gobkling shoved his broadsword forward.

As Mikel landed on his feet, crouched, Burlock swung his broadsword in an arc before using his brute force and gravity to send the blade crashing down toward Mikel.

Rolling to the left, Mikel dodged the overhand blow. Missing its intended target, the heavy broadsword sank into the earth.

The few seconds where Burlock was pulling his sword from the earth was all Mikel needed. Twirling in a deadly arc, he cut right through the gobkling's left hamstring. As the struggling gobkling collapsed to one knee, Mikel stabbed his sword through Burlock's back. The fight was over.

My father rushed forward to the clearly dying gobkling.

"Whose army were you a part of? Who gave you their nixetral?" My father asked.

"I . . . . . . . . . . was . . . . . . . ."

Blood spilled from the gobkling's mouth.

"part . . . . . . . ..of . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Praedo . . ."

Suddenly, Burlock burst into orange flames.

"Nixetrel! Mikel get back!" I heard Arthur yell over the roar of the flames the guards silently watched as the gobkling burned.

First the skin burned away. Second the muscle and fat. Then the organs, which were gruesomely hanging in their place. Lastly the bones. All this happened in a minutes time. The orange flames disappeared leaving only scourged dead earth.

Lufis turned around and threw up in the bushes. Many of the guards did the same. For some reason, I didn't feel queasy after seeing such a gruesome sight. It didn't feel right. The adults not throwing up had faces like that set in stone, brimming with closed emotion.

I felt like I was just a viewer, looking through a glass at the scene, not really there. It was almost as if I was watching a gory show or movie. Those don't make me feel sick normally as I understand it isn't real.

What I am living right now, seeing, smelling, hearing, are all definitely real. Have I lost something fundamental as a human?

I am probably thinking too much into it.

Picking up his blackened sword, Mikel sheathed his blade in his scabbard. He and Arthur shared a knowing look as they walked back towards the guards and Lufis and I. They definitely knew something that I didn't know about what had just happened.


	17. Summer Training

After the gobklin hunt in the forest, we still were not allowed to go to school. While a gobklin camp had been subjugated, the forest still had to be checked for any other gobklins. Guards patrolled the forest for anymore signs of gobklins. There were none. 

School was boring. There was nothing unique about it yet, except for that first day where I went to the Spirit Realm. Since I was young, I wasn't even supposed to go to the library. I tried talking to Lufis about what the gobkling had said, but he had never heard of the word "Preado" and had no books mentioning it. It ended up being one giant dead end. I had never heard of preado. It could be a type of crab for all I know. I didn't know what I was supposed too do besides wait. And train.

The only thing I learned was when I was talking to Lufis about the status system. The conversation went something like the following:

The bump of the wagon ended my train of thought. School today wasn't too bad, we used blocks and were building shapes. Me and Lufis and a bit of a competition to see who could build the most complex structure. Lufis won of course.

A question sprung to my mind as I sat awkwardly in the wagon with Lufis reading seated next to me.

"Lufis?"

Looking down at the blue covered book he was reading, Lufis didn't even bother to look up.

"Mhmmm? What do you want?"

Resting my arms on the wagon, I looked upward in a more relaxing position.

"Do you know why there is a status menu?" 

"Lufis?"

Reading his book, Lufis ignored me till suddenly he began to talk.

"No, no one knows why or even has any universal definition for it. However there are some things we do know about status." 

"Like what?" I asked. 

Lufis sighed, "Each person has their own status window or whatever you want to call it. Also there are only 99 levels, each progressively harder to reach. The maximum stat for a human is 999, though it can be relative. Such stats as wisdom, charisma, luck, and very rarely intellect do not apply to this. These stats depend on the person and are subject to change. All living things have a status. Other races can have higher or lower maximum stats too." 

"Wow, thanks, I had no idea." I was glad I knew Lufis, a walking encyclopedia. 

Lufis looked up to the blue sky. "That's normal."

"Ouch. I was just saying thanks."

"And I was just reading till you asked a stupid question."

"Hey, I just didn't know!" 

Looking over, I realized Lufis had already tuned me out and was back to reading his book

Eventually school was out for summer break. And I was now five years old, one step closer to adulthood. 

"Nathaniel! Time to wake up son!" 

I opened my eyes to see my father, Arthur Armis, standing next to my bed. He looked like he was ready to go somewhere. 

"What?" I said as I sat up, rubbing my bleary eyes. 

"I know that it is your first day of summer break, but me and Mikel have put something together for you and Lufis. Lets go after you have eaten and got dressed." Arthur said excitedly. 

After a hurried breakfast, my dad led me to the clearing that was between me and Lufis' houses. Mikel and Lufis were already there. 

"There are you Nathaniel! You ready to get started?" Mikel asked me as I walked toward them. 

"Start what?"

"Did Arthur not tell you! Training!" 

The first part of the training was purely physical. Mikel led me and Lufis through different body exercises and stretches. It was easier for me since I was already exercising, but that isn't saying much. Mikel worked us till our young bodies starting checking the clock for nap time. One plus of it all was some of the exercises he showed us looked like they would be useful in combat. Lufis actually did really well despite the fact that he reads tons of books. In fact, he was on par with me despite my previous workouts. I also achieved a dream of mine when I successfully learned front and back flips. They always looked so cool. 

The second part of the training was dealing with xetral. My dad showed us how to use xetral efficiently and to strengthen ourselves. Previously, I had surrounded my body with a layer of xetral. My dad showed us how to physically enhance ourselves with xetral. Instead of coating yourself with xetral, you instead focused it within. It consisted of a slow process of surrounding your muscles with xetral to strengthen them. The first several times I hurt myself. By not enforcing your muscles correctly, xetral could build up. After a month, me and Lufis could do it pretty easily. It was easier since I have the body of a five year old. My father called this technique fulcio. 

This two part training went throughout the entire summer. Me and Lufis trained with Mikel in the morning, and with Arthur in the afternoon. I won't go into too much detail as much of it was very repetitive, which allowed us to better and naturally grasp the motions and exercises. Fulcio was a hard xetral ability to learn, but because of the morning training it was easier to feel the muslces which were worn out. 

School soon started up again and training was officially shelved. I continued doing the motions Mikel had shown us for beginning swordsmanship in the last week before school. The motions consisted of exercises that prepare the body for sword fighting. Foot work was a major part of the motions. It created natural reflexes which could maybe save my life in a difficult situation in the future. 

School was boring. In class we were learning how to read, which just made me want to pull my hair out as I was treated like an idiot. I could see a similar internal struggle reflecting in Lufis' contorted face as the teacher asked the class to slowly repeat a word and then the letters in said word. 

It was funny to watch. 

Since I was too young, I wasn't allowed to go to the library. Lufis managed to pull it off on the first day of school, but even he hasn't been able to access its tomes. 

On regards to the etheric blade scroll, not much progress has been made. My understanding of xetral and retah is not good enough. To control the xetral needed to form a proper etheric blade, I need to have more knowledge than my current guess work. If I actually learned some new stuff in school, this wouldn't be as much of a problem as it is. That aside, I can still configure my weak version which utilizes the natural shape of my hand. 

One thing that I did look forward too was holidays. Eventually there should be a holiday that celebrates culture. And when that happens, I plan to be there to take all that knowledge. Cause the only things I really know are from the history book I read part of. 

School went progressively mundane. All the students were pretty well behaved, much better than one would expect from a young age group. No students severely misbehaved, so no free stupidity to watch there. 

However a lot of that changed during the long events that unfolded around the national holiday, Rolanosh day.


	18. Rolanosh Day

"Nathaniel, would you please answer the question on the board?"

My head snapped up from my desk (school time nap) as Mrs. Schueler stared at my half awake form. A stern woman, she was known for her harsh rebukes for wrong answers. The student body secretly called her the Slayer behind her back. According to the rumors, ten students had disappeared, each last seen entering Mrs. Schueler's classroom for detention.

Blinking my eyes, I read the question on the chalkboard.

It read: Sally has 5 apples. She gives 2 to John. How many apples does Sally have now?

I feel like I have heard this exact problem back on earth when I was young before.

"3 apples" I answered.

"Correct Nathaniel," Mrs Schueler replied, "Just next time make sure to address me as Ma'am."

"Yes . . . Ma'am."

Mrs. Schueler shut her lesson book.

"That is all for today, remember that tomorrow is Rolanosh day, which means no school tomorrow. Make sure to behave and be responsible, especially if any of you are attending the Rolanosh festival in Cree Village. There will lots of travellers, so don't get lost."

~The Next Day~

"So Nathaniel, are you excited for the festival today?" Lufis asked me as we walked toward Cree Village, followed by our parents.

"I honestly don't know what to expect. I know that this holiday is in remembrance for a major battle with the demon hordes, but I have never been to festival before. I hope I will learn a lot."

While that might seem to be a pretty sappy thing to say, I meant it quite literally. When I had heard yesterday about travellers at the festival, I was already getting high hopes for this festival. I haven't learned much in the past couple of years, due to being stuck in school. Now that I am six, I really need to make progress in understanding more of my situation (Did I forget to mention that my birthday passed since school started up again?).

I have raised my level a bit, though some stats changed due to my summer training, aka my xetral points and strength went up like crazy. Looks like you can increase your stats without leveling up.

{Status:

Name: Nathaniel Armis

Level: 24

LP: 157/243

Tier: 3

HP: 81

XP: 191

STR: 94

VIT: 49

DEX: 58

DEF: 54

INT: 147

WIS: 120

LUK: 57

CHA: 92

Deviant: Unique-Lightning

Description: Excited, Hungry}

As we approached the inner gate to the village, I could already see how packed it was. There were people everywhere. The smell of food was winding through the crowds and wafting through the air. I could hear the sound of laughter and music blending together to harmonize the seemingly joy that was overflowing the streets.

"Why if it isn't the inseparable duo, Nathaniel and Lufis. What trouble are you bringing today?" A shiver ran through my spine at the familiar voice.

"Hello Miss Wetse, how are you doing?" I said as I stepped out of her deadly range.

Lufis didn't react as fast as I did. He was instantly trapped in her grasp.

"Hell . . . ll . . . oo . . .Miss . . . Wetse . . ." Lufis managed to stammer out as his ribcage was crushed.

"You two have fun at the festival now." Miss Wetse said as she released Lufis, who fell to the ground.

"You okay?" I asked as I pulled Lufis to his feet.

"I'll be alright."

"Boys, you guys can go play with the other kids. Here is a bit of money for you to get yourself some food. Be back here at Miss Wetse's booth when the bell tolls four times." Mikel said as he patted both our heads before giving Lufis a small bag.

Talk about protective parents.

Me and Lufis decided not to go and play but rather explore the festival, which is what we proceeded to do during most of the day. There were many plays which involved Roland fighting off a bunch of demons, which had obvious magical effects. We had lots of food, which consisted of grilled meat and desserts. Everyone wore lion masks, symbols of Roland's deviant ability, Lion's Roar. I hadn't learned anything new, which was a bit of a bummer.

As we finished eating our Triapops(a triangular popsicle with 3 different flavors), I noticed a familiar screen appear in the corner of my eye.

[Quest window(copyright of Ortus Otherworld Project)]

[Quest: A Helping Hand has been unlocked]

[Description: Are you a good citizen? Help your neighbor in need who is currently getting attacked by some shady people nearby. Time is of the essence.]

[Reward: Charisma +10, Xetral Points +10, All other stats +2]

[Yes/No]

Clicking Yes, I looked around quickly. We were on the main road, surrounded by shops and 1 . . 2 . . 3, 4. . 5 stalls and an alley.

"Hey Lufis, where does that shortcut lead to?" I said pointing to the alley.

"I don't know. Let's find out, not like we got anything better to do." Lufis replied.

We walked toward the alley which was a little hard to enter due to some public trash cans, where we threw away the triapop sticks. As we entered the alley, a young girl's voice cried out.

"Help! Anyone, please help?"

As my eyes quickly adjusted to the darker setting, I could make out a small figure on the ground with a cloak on, their head covered. Surrounding her were three tough looking guys. And there was a kid running toward them.

Lufis is always leaving me in the dust.

Fulcio

The xetral boosting my muscles allowed me to quickly accelerate as I ran toward the three guys and the girl. As I was several meters away from them, Lufis encountered the first guy.

"Hey kids, back off. You don't know what your getting into. You should head back to your pare-"

He was quickly cut off as Lufis, definitely using Fulcio, jumped up and kicked him square in the face, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"What the fuck?!" Grunt 2 exclaimed.

As a tall guy, Grunt 2 crouched slightly as he faced Lufis. Lufis quickly closed the distance.

Grunt 2 punched fast and hard right at Lufis' face. But Lufis was even faster. Jumping, he used the guy's fist as a springboard. Then grabbing Grunt 2's head in both hands, he slammed his opponent's face into his knee. Instant knockout.

At this point, I reached Grunt 3, whose face showed that he was definitely not going to give any chances that I would be weak. Pulling a knife from his back pocket, he stabbed downward so that the knife would enter into the side of my neck.

Twisting out of harm's way, I guided his hand downwards, using his own force against him. Then I kidney punched. Kind of a low blow, I know, but he was trying to kill me. Then I uppercut him in the jaw to make sure he was out.

"Are you okay?" I said, extending my hand to the girl on the ground.

"I'm fine, thanks." The girl said shakily as she took my hand standing up. Then, as if at a second thought, she let go of my hand and took a step backwards.

"Can I trust you? How can I know your not like the other people?" She seemed to be scared.

"Don't worry, we're just kids. My name is Nathaniel Armis, and I am six years old."

"And I am Lufis Lantideniz, also six years old."

The girl's eyes widened.

"Like the great hero? Roland?"

Lufis smiled sheepishly. "Yep, that's me, his direct male descendant. We heard your call for help, and I would never forgive myself if I didn't help someone who I could have helped."

She seemed to be hanging on his every word. "Well, huh, nice to meet you, my name is Trishia. And I guess I am about the same age as you."

Lufis continued his conversation, leaving me to stand there awkwardly surrounded by the unconscious grunts.

"Do you know why they were after you?"

Trishia seemed hesitant to answer. "Yes, but its complicated."

She paused for a moment.

"It might be easier if I show you."

Slowly she took off her hood. She had long dark purple hair and . . . . . .cat ears.

Fucking cat ears. She's a neko.

...

...

...

...

...

Looks like my day was worth it. A cat girl has got have cat parents, which means there is a cat civilization. Why haven't I heard about this before? Wait a second . . . . . . Cat girl hiding her ears gets chased by shady guys, no family in sight. Don't tell me there are a race forced to work as slaves or that she is the last of her kind? This just got dark quick.

"A Nekohito? I have never seen one before, but I must say I never realized they would be so . . . beautiful." Lufis said in amazement. And then started to blush after realizing what he said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out that way-"

"It's okay.", Trishia said as she put her hood back on.

"Hey guards! There are some guys unconscious over here!" A voice at the end of the alley shouted.

Trishia quickly brushed off the dirt on her cloak and put a lion mask.

"I must go now. Please don't tell anyone I was here. Thanks Nathaniel and -"

She proceeded to kiss Lufis on the cheek.

"-Lufis. Thanks hero."

And then she ran off in the opposite direction of the voice we had heard.

I elbowed Lufis. "Good job, "hero""

"Shut up Nathaniel."

Lufis and I were interrogated by the guards, who calmly accepted the fact that we took out the three grunts. It helped that I recognized the older kick butt guard from the gobklin hunt. His name was Sergeant Walters. We explained to him that we heard a cry of help, but when we got there, only the three grunts were there, who attacked us. It also helped that the grunts in custody refused to talk at all. We did get a talking by Sergeant Walters about getting adults in dangerous situations like what happened. Then we were sent home to our worried mothers.

That night, I went to my quest screen, which I hadn't got to mess with due to all the questioning.

[Quest Window(_copyright of Otherworld Ortus Project_)]

[Congratulations, you have completed A Helping Hand]

[Collect Reward?]

[Yes/No]

I clicked Yes.

[You earned Health Points +2]

[You earned Xetral Points +10]

[You earned Strength +2]

[You earned Vitality +2]

[You earned Dexterity +2]

[You earned Defense +2]

[You earned Intellect +2]

[You earned Wisdom +2]

[You earned Luck +2]

[You earned Charisma +10]

Suddenly, I didn't feel to good, and it felt like my hair was sticking up. Another purple screen appeared.

[Congratulations, Otherworld Ortus Project User 09!]

[You have reached tier 4]

{Status:

Name: Nathaniel Armis

Level: 24

LP: 157/243

Tier: 4

HP: 83(20)

XP: 201

STR: 96

VIT: 51

DEX: 60

DEF: 56

INT: 149

WIS: 122

LUK: 59

CHA: 102

Deviant: Unique-Lightning

Description: Tired, Xetral poisoned}

Wait . . . . . . Xetral poisoning?

Lightning flickered in my vision.

Everything went bright.

And then everything went dark.

I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter. I have been busy solidifying the storyline for Camiare, and getting systems and monsters organized(cough cough demons) which many have not yet directly appeared in the story. I will release chapters every day till Tuesday of next week. Camiare will then have chapters released every Friday unless otherwise noted. And earlier in the week if I have time, but don't bet on it. This is the biggest chapter I have yet written for Camiare, so again I hoped you all enjoyed it(instead of around the somewhat normal 1.2k words, there are 2000+ words). Comment what was your favorite part, follow the story. And please vote for the chapter, it means a lot to me.


	19. Xetral Poisoning

Lufis POV

"Goodnight Lufis!"

"Goodnight Dad!" I said as my father closed my bedroom door. 

It had been a long day. The festival was fun, but I feel like Nathaniel seemed slightly disappointed in it. I thought it was cool the way the actors used _firé_ gamic to enhance the play. The way they also utilized xetral to perform the strength feats were also very impressive. 

And Trishia . . . 

I have to admit that it was a little suspicious that Nathaniel wanted to go down that alley. It was almost like he knew that something was happening . . . 

I was surprised to encounter a Nekohito. According to the history books, the Nekohito people had disappeared from the world. Of course there were all sorts of rumors; of a secret kingdom in the mountains, or in the dangerous Watire Woods, or in the sea, but nothing has been officially recorded to where they are now. Previously, Nekohitos were known for the quick reflexes and high capabilities.

Back to the history, the Kingdom of Nekohiton had previously been next to the Kingdom of Camiare. In fact, before Camiare was formed as a kingdom, the Nekohitos actually helped Roland in the fight against the demons from the south. The textbooks don't explain why, but the Nekohiton Kingdom untangled itself from interactions with Camiare and has seemingly vanished. There are tales of travellers encountering a Nekohito from time to time, confirming that they still exist, but nothing else is known. 

If Nathaniel was here, he would probably ask something stupid, like _"Um . . . Lufis . . . . . . who are the __Nekohiton__ people? I don't know, please tell me?" _Everyone knows they were a kingdom with a powerful military and economy that rivaled Camiare. And that the people have cat ears and tails, along with several other feline characteristics . . . . . . 

I can already feel my cheeks go red as I turn my thoughts back to Trishia.

"_Focus Lufis. You are the heir to the Lantideniz line._" Saying what my father has repeated to me time and time again helped calm my thoughts. 

Why was Trishia surrounded by those men?

They weren't trying to capture her as a slave, that's for sure. Otherwise they would haven't even given her the slightest chance to call for help. More likely she was to be taken as an important hostage . . . not to be harmed . . . wait . . . no . . . it couldn't be . . . . 

. . . That would mea- 

BOOOOOM! 

The sound of an explosion nearby completely destroyed my chain of thought. Racing to the window, I looked in the direction I heard the sound. The only thing in that direction was some trees and . . . . . . . . . . . the Armis' house. 

Drats. 

Opening my window, I slide out of it on to the wooden roof that was over the front door. Then, using Fulcio just in case, I jumped down the seven feet drop and rolled into a crouch. Then I started running toward the Armis' house. 

As I ran, I was nearly bowled over by two running figures, one who quickly picked me up with ease.

"What are doing Lufis?" My father asked.

"I heard an explosion from the direction of the Armis' house, so I ran as fast as I could." I replied. 

"I shouldn't have come over for a drink." Arthur said, his worry clearly etched into his face. "I just hope Deldria and Nathaniel are okay." 

Then, almost suddenly, we arrived at our destination. There was something in the air that made my hair stand up. Smoke was rising from the back or behind the house, which, I couldn't tell. It was dark, but the moon shining over the trees gave me enough light to see the light smoke, probably the result of the explosion sound I had heard.

"Beldria! Nathaniel!" Arthur called out as he ran into the house. Me and my dad followed after him. 

Following the sound of Arthur's voice, we ended up in a room. Or what was once a room. It was nearly completed destroyed, like someone had a big amount of xetral in a _fir__é_ gamic blow up in their face. Arthur was standing next to his wife, who was standing over a bed that somehow had survived whatever had happened. And on the bed was . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Nathaniel. 

He looked unconscious, and he had what looked like blue lights flickering across and around his body. Wait . . . . . . . . . not blue lights . . . . . . . . . . . . . . lightning. 

This can't be . . . . . . . I must be overthinking this. 

Nathaniel's mom was trying to do something to help Nathaniel, but as I tried to look, it seemed like it was getting darker and harder to see. 

No, it was getting darker. The moon was gone, and in its place were dark storm clouds. Thunder so loud it vibrated in my head crackled from the sky. Big fat rain drops began to fall. In a matter of seconds I was soaked. I wiped away my wet bangs that had fallen in front of my eyes to as I edged closer. More thunder sounded overhead. 

"Arthur, any idea what is wrong with Nathaniel!" Mikel shouted over the rain. 

Arthur's voice was deep with emotion as he spoke. "No idea, I . . . I . . . don't know, I've never seen something like this. What am I supposed to do, I can't jus-" 

"Calm down, Arthur. Focus. Your letting your emotions cloud your train of that. Think, you aren't a Tier 8 Xetralite for nothing." My dad said putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder. 

Arthur took several deep breaths and closed his eyes. I can only barely image the internal struggle he was having over his son's condition. Standing in the rain, with his hair and clothes plastered to his body, it didn't exactly depict the Arthur I was used too. Heck, I am surprised I haven't completely freaked out by now and start running in the woods while screaming. 

Arthur's eyes suddenly snapped open. "Xetral poisoning. It's the only possibility left. Nathaniel must have reached Tier 4 somehow, and since he hasn't learned his deviant's origo , he suffered a backlash." 

Shoot . . . . so my fearful dread earlier was correct. Normally xetral poisoning happens when a person reaches to tier 4 without learning their deviants origo , which is the gamic that allows a person to control their deviant. Each person must create their own through a process that consists of becoming familiar with your deviant. Normally xetral poisoning is nothing severe, just a fever that lasts for a couple of days. After that, the person must create their origo quickly otherwise they will get sick again.

But, no one ever blows up their room and is covered in something like lightning unless . . . . . . 

"He's a unique deviant." Arthur said, "Nathaniel has to be a unique deviant. It's the only explanation. And from the looks of it, it has something to do with lighting." 

Suddenly, the hair on my head and the small amount on my arms stood up. Time seemed to slow down as Arthur held up his hands and form a thick green rateh barrier protecting all of us around the bed. My father and Nathaniel's mom put their hands on Arthur's back, seemingly lending him their xetral. Someone shouted at me to cover my ears, and as I did everything flashed with a resounding boom. 

When I opened my eyes, the rain had stopped and the clouds were all but gone. The moon shed its light on the landscape, revealing Arthur dropped on his knees, gasping. Nathaniel's mom was slouched on the ground, breathing heavily. My dad stood shakily to his feet. 

My dad slowly wiped some of the mud that was coating his clothes. "So besides the lightning bolt that nearly killed us, is there any other obviously convincing dangerous evidence of Nathaniel's lightning deviant I need to worry about?"


	20. The Monks of Acutalis

|Unknown Place|

"Pardon me, sire, for the intrusion." The shadowy butler bowed as he entered the room. Sweat was already starting to form on his forehead just below his sleek black hair, combed and well groomed for the required high standards.

"WHAT! Do you want?" The words sounded a knife sliding down a metal sheet. The harsh sound of his master's voice made the butler wince.

"Sire, tester 09 has entered a critical condition. He advanced too quickly and is suffering from severe backlashes. If something isn't don-"

"DAMN IT! DO ANY OF THE TESTER'S HAVE A SHRED OF SENSE! IF I - "

The man seated at the desk stopped and took a deep breath.

"Apologies, Butler. I lost my control there. Will tester 09 survive? I can't afford to lose another tester during the beginning phase of the Otherworld Ortus Project, the Corporation won't be happy with me."

The Butler cleared his throat, knowing full well the consequences of failure. Rumors of Surveyors and their Butlers leaving for vacation were common in the break room. Permanent vacations.

"The situation is dire, sire, but I will work on setting things up in testor 09's favor."

"What is his test grounds?"

"Camiare, sire."

"Ah, site 01. Get him to the monks in the Acutalis Mountains. They should be able to keep him alive as he recovers. How long is his estimated recovery?"

The butler's sweat trailed down his nose shakily, till it dripped to the dark floor.

"3 years, sire."

|Cree Village|

Lufis POV

After the lightning strike, Arthur quickly formed a tight rateh barrier around Nathaniel, which hoisted his unconscious body into the air. My mother arrived and she went to help Mrs. Armis calm down. My dad offered to head down to the village where he would look for help or a skilled doctor to lessen the effects of the xetral poisoning. He dragged me along to give the Armis family some space.

Arriving in Cree, my father went around knocking on doors and asking people on streets if they could help with Nathaniel's condition. Conversations varied, but all were brief and fruitless.

After knocking at nearly every door, my father decided to send a letter to an old friend who he  
kept muttering under his breath might help. And no, I have no idea what he was talking about.

Next thing I now, we arrive at the Letre building.

My dad was writing a note on a piece of parchment for the messenger letre bird, while I was left standing outside in the street. The festival was still going on, with lots of lights and sound; and it honestly made me uncomfortable. It was different being alone in a festival than with someone.

As I watched the crowded street, I noticed a family of five standing near one of the food stalls. The father was talking to his wife, who looked like they were ordering food. Their daughter was trying to play peek-a-boo with the youngest, while the third child covered her head with a cloak. The youngest, a boy probably three-four years younger than me, was asking his father for more food as he grabbed onto his cloak.

"Pawpa, I want a triapop!"

"Now, now George, calm down. I already got all four of us the chicken skewers."

"But . . . . . Pawpa!"

Suddenly, my vision was blocked by a man as he stepped into my vision.

"Hello . . . . . . Lufis Lantideniz right?"

"Yes, that is me. Who are you?"

The man held out his hand.

"You can call Mr. Argud. I am a member of the village guard. I heard of your situation, and I think I can be of some help you."

I shook his hand.

"Thanks, we could use any help. DAD!"

My father came out of the letre building, ink on his hand.

"Richard, thank goodness. What can you do? We have a serious problem on our hand."

"Don't worry, you won't need to tell me the situation. I already talked to some of the villagers who already spoke to you. I have a brother who is a monk of the Acutalis Order. They are renowned healers and should be able to stabilize Nathaniel."

The Acutalis Order. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Commonly referred to the Monks of Acutalis, the order is based in the Acutalis Mountains. The Acutalis Mountains are a mountain range that covers the entire northern border of Camiare, from coast to coast. In fact, there is nothing beyond the vast mountain range. Ships actually would have to sail around the Acutalis mountain range to get to the opposite coast, but now most ships just take Godrick's canal. Much of the mountain range is uncharted and no lives there, as it is home to many dangerous creatures. The only ones who live there are the monks. Ancient temples carved thousands of years ago provide a peaceful shelter for the monks, who are acclaimed healers. However, the Monks of Aculatis are most widely known as scribes. It's thanks to the monks that we have such a rich written history in Camiare.

"Of course! But how are we supposed to get there with Nathaniel in such a critical condition? It would take weeks to get there in a carriage, one week even if we took a wagamo in a full sprint."

Mr. Argud put his hand on my Dad's shoulder.

"Calm down, your in luck. Me and my brother have made an _ianuae gamic_ connection from my house to his room at the Acutalis Sanctuary. My brother likes to come and have some fun and visit from time to time. Actually, he is here right now. Triapops are a favorite of his and he couldn't help but come. I will go and get him. I will meet you at Arthur's house."

My father nodded, and then proceeded to pick me up and sprint back to Nathaniel's house. It was the second time in one night that this had happened, and I was hoping it wouldn't happen again.

Soon after my father had explained the situation to Arthur, Mr. Argud and a man I could only assume was his brother came running toward us. The monk was overweight, and I can only guess that his xetral control allowed him to keep up with his brother.

Upon reaching us, the monk nodded to Nathaniel's parents before standing in front of Nathaniel. Then, his hands began to weave in the air, forming complex patterns I couldn't keep up with. He began to hum, weaving the xetral strands tighter and tighter till Nathaniel disappeared in a xetral cocoon surrounded by the retah barrier that Arthur reformed.

Wiping the sweat off his bald forehead, the monk turned toward us.

"He should be fine now, you can relax for a moment. I will need to take him with me, there are better facilities and healers back at the Sanctuary. "

"Thank you so much for saving my son. Mr. . . . . . ."

"Crinitus. Monk Crinitus. You don't have to thank me yet. Nathaniel still is in a critical condition. Full recover, could take up to anywhere to 4 years. Don't worry, he will have the best watching over him."

I stepped forward.

"Um, Monk Crinitus, I have a question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Does Nathaniel have any idea what is going on? What is happening to his mind in this dangerous situation?"

Crinitus looked around uncomfortably.

"Honestly, I have no idea. However, since this is a case of xetral poisoning with a deviant at the age of seven, it is very possible Nathaniel will retain control of his mind. Most likely, his mind was protected from the damage caused to his body by his familix and his xetral core. Nathaniel is probably trapped in his own head, with no idea what is truly going on."


	21. Acutalis Sanctuary

Nathaniel POV

Fuck.

A massive headache greeted me as I regained consciousness. I reached to grab my temples, but discovered I couldn't move. It felt like my body was there, but not there at the same time. I couldn't open my eyes. All I could sense was darkness. Surrounding me, enveloping me in its cold embrace. Actually, it felt like I was lying in water. My clothes didn't feel wet, but the water was definitely there, surrounding me. Judging from the highest point I could feel it from, it was probably four to five centimeters deep.

What had happened? The last thing I remembered was reading on my status screen xetral poisoning and . . . . . . . lightning.

I was alive, that's for sure. While I couldn't move my body, I still could use my mind.

Wait . . . why is everything getting darker?

Why does my mind feel so heavy?

Why not just relax and sleep?

Why am I trying so hard to stay awake?

Who am I trying to prove here?

Who am I?

...

...

...

|Acutalis Sanctuary|

Lufis POV

Lodged in the side of the mountains, the Acutalis Sanctuary was a jaw-dropping sight. Actually on two different mountains across from each other, the tan brown stone arches and buildings created over the centuries glinted with the splendor of the rising sun. Carved into the stone, the Sanctuary stood out amidst the other misty mountains, with there stone peaks held high in the distance. Farther out, the snow peaks of the Northern Acutalis Mountains could be seen, crowning the dawn.

As the only kid, I was kindly escorted out of the room by an elderly monk when the adults started talking about the situation, while Nathaniel was taken into the Inner Sanctuary. Taking me outside, the elderly monk handed me a wooden ball and then walked off humming, leaving me completely unsupervised.

Setting the ball on the floor, I sat with my legs over the edge, dangling over the edge of the mountain. With nothing else to do, I stared out into the distance. I had known that the world was big from reading my books, but it is a whole nother experience seeing it in person. It really blows you away how small you really are.

As I watched the horizon, a monk walked by. Out of curiosity, I asked the monk about the mountains history and purpose, and he gave me a brief explanation.

The mountain I was currently on was called Xinshan. The newest part of the Acutalis Sanctuary, it was built because of the crowded conditions due to the sheer number monks. This mountain features four natural hot springs and several dining halls with accompanying kitchens. I wasn't surprised about the number of dining halls after seeing Monk Crinitus' girth. Crops and cattle were kept in underground greenhouses with lush grass and natural skylights. Visitors are only allowed on the Xinshan mountain, which had the path that lead toward Camiare's northern border.

The second mountain across from me is called Yushan. This was the original mountain that the Acutalis Monks lived on, until they started expanding eight hundred years ago. The Inner Sanctuary, a place enriched with rateh, is also a special place where xetral flows more naturally; is located at the heart of the mountain. This is where Nathaniel is currently being attended to by the Elders. It is connected to Xinshan by hundreds of stone bridges, which arc from mountain to mountain, leading to different locations.

However, these stone bridges had no safety. I mean there is no railing at all. Just flat stone in a straight line stretching across a deep chasm. When I asked the same monk about the dangerous bridges, he smiled a toothy grin and replied, "The bridges, called the Nain paths, are a symbol of the path of life. In life, there won't be railing next to you always to catch your fall. You must be firm-footed, taking each step forward with confidence. Control over one's mind and body is essential. Those who think too much and slowly consider each and every step will find themself blown off the road of life, and can only watch helplessly as their life goes spiralling out of control. And I mean this quite literally. If you don't step with confidence on the Nian paths, with control over one's mind and body, you will literally fall off due to the strong wind at this high of an altitude!" The monk then walked off laughing.

According to what the books I read had said about the Nian paths, only till one could walk the Nain paths could they be accepted as an Acutalis monk. It was a rite of initiation of some sorts. To walk the Nain paths, you have to make sure you won't get blown off the straight stone walkway. There were multiple theories discussed in the book, such as condensing the majority of your xetral into your feet so you are heavier, but it sounded dubious to me.

Hearing voices, I watched as three older monks walked down a Nian path toward the building where the adults were. They wore the attire of elders, with long graceful robes that swayed slightly in the wind. I didn't know the wind speed, but I found it fascinating how their clothes only barely moved in the strong winds. Swinging my legs upward, I pushed off the ground with my hands, flipping myself onto my feet. Dusting off, I watched as the monks got closer, until they reached the end of the Nain path and walked onto Xinshan. I was on the walkway on the left side of the square building where the parents were. The Nain path connected right in front of the building Edging myself to the corner of the wall, I listened carefully to try and catch some words of the conversation that was about to happen at the face of the building.

"Mr. and Mrs. Armis, I presume?"

"Yes, Elder, these two here are Mr. and Mrs. Armis."

"On regarding your son, I have some good news. At the moment, his condition is somewhat stable."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He will live. It was a miracle in itself that his body was in one piece. If we had started treatment a minute later, it would have been too late. Nathaniel himself unconsciously helped in the process. His xetral core was keeping his xetral flowing, trying to keep the body alive. Also, his familix played a key role. It protected Nathaniel's mind by disconnecting it from his body and protecting it in his xetral core. If not for his familix, Nathaniel's brain would be worst case vaporized, and his body left a living husk."

I was probably the only one who knew that Nathaniel's familix was the cheetah. While it wasn't as surprising to hear that the legendary spirit saved his life, it still gave me a sense of relief.

"Of course, Nathaniel's body is still far from fully recovered. His xetral currents have been shortwired due to the xetral poisoning, and it will take a long and delicate process to fully repair them."

"Our son . . ."

"Don't worry Beldria, I am sure Nathaniel will be up and walking in no time. The monks of Acutalis are the most renowned healers in the entire world."

"I have one more thing I need to address, and I hope you can bear with me. This is a delicate subject that is not to be trifled with. If need be, we can talk on another day."

The following silence contained the heavy emotions that seemingly radiated in the air from Arthur and Nathaniel's mom.

"Yes, Elder, me and my wife are ready."

"Very well, Mr. and Mrs. Armis. As I told you, Nathaniel's familix separated Nathaniel's mind from his body and stored it in his xetral core. The problem lies in reattaching his mind to his body. That is something we cannot do. His familix was able to do it before, because his body was in a weak position, but to reconnect it he must fight against his own body. We cannot just let his body fall dangerously weak just to reconnect his mind, that would endanger the mind and the body. Simply put, Nathaniel has to reconnect himself with his familix's help. Good news though, while we don't want to weaken the body, we can put it into a deep slumber. This will increase Nathaniel's chances of success, as the body will be less resistant. As long as he is in tune with his xetral circuits and has his familix's help, it should work. But if Nathaniel fails, he will most likely live his life as an empty shell, devoid of all thought and meaning. And then he will die anyway, because he won't be able to create his origo."


	22. Elder Luidong

Lufis POV

Scooping some of the scrambled eggs onto my plate, I headed toward the table where my parents were sitting down.

"Morning Lufis, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did, Mom. I only woke up once to the monk snoring in the room below mine."

My dad laughed. "You should have seen your face the first couple of weeks every time you came down for breakfast! Your tired angry face is so cute!"

I could feel my cheeks going red in embarrassment. "He snores really loud! Nearly as loud as you!"

My mom laughed. "You know dear, Lufis does have a point."

My father threw up his hands on exasperation. "I can beat a Jeknal demon with one eye closed, but I can't win a conversation with my own family!"

Life at Xinshan mountain was simple and pleasant. My parents were staying at Acutalis Sanctuary to help Arthur and Mrs. Armis cope with the situation. Arthur was still blaming himself for not paying closer attention to Nathaniel's actions, and Mrs. Armis was suffering from similar guilt. I couldn't blame them. I also blamed myself.

I was the only one Nathaniel really talked to. I don't know why, but he always asked me his questions instead of the adults. Sure, he did talk to other people and engaged in conversation with his parents, but all important questions he asked me. Like a couple of weeks ago, when he asked me about status windows. I should have noticed he was advancing fast. How else could he have created a xetral barrier without any instruction? It took me several weeks of reading and practicing to get it. I didn't tell my parents because I wanted to surprise my father as the Lantideniz heir. I wanted to be able to show him I was worthy of being the Lantideniz heir after I had gotten my familix. It just happened we got attacked by gobklins the same day I was going to tell my parents. Nathaniel showed no sign of showing his parents his growth. His eyes were always moving, taking in everything. I could tell he had been training by himself, too.

I blamed myself for not telling Nathaniel about origo and everything that happens at tier 4. I had secretly enjoyed answering Nathaniel's questions; it had made me feel smart and knowledgeable. I may know some things, but I honestly know very little in comparison to all the knowledge out there.

"So, Lufis, ready for training with Elder Luidong?"

My dad's words brought me out of my thoughts. "Yes, I can't wait to see what he will teach me."

The other day, Monk Crinitus had recommended to my parents that I get some training since I am here. My mom was already tutoring me with some of the vast collection of books here at the Zhīshi Library. Monk Crinitus had introduced me and my parents to one of the best martial artists here, an old friend of his named Elder Zuidong. A man his late fifties to early sixties, he didn't look as muscular as my dad. In his flowing white robe, he didn't appear like he was very strong. But I wasn't fooled. The way my father treated him with the utmost respect proved to me that he was a master in his own art.

"Are you nearly finished eating yet? Come on Lufis, you don't want to keep Elder Luidong waiting in the Moss Cavern."

"Don't worry, I only have two more bites left."

After I finished my last two bites of egg, I walked over and placed my tray at the kitchen window, waving hi to Monk Crinitus who was on kitchen duty. I guess you could say Crinitus and I had bonded some in the past couple of weeks, me over his knowledge on culinary arts, and him on cakes along with my cake decoration designs.

Leaving the dining hall, I walked down the main hall. This hall ran through the entire Xinshan mountain. As I walked deeper down the hall, monks nodded to me as I passed by, heading toward the center of the mountain. Soon the skylights were replaced by the Partol gamic. This deviant gamic was placed by the Monk Fulrir several hundred years ago. The gamic itself is very complicated, using the abundance of retah to create an eternal spell. It created windows on the ceiling of the hall, which showed the current sky, thus providing light.

Taking a left turn, I reached the staircase that would take me to the Moss Cavern. The name is self explanatory; it is a cavern coated with a soft moss flooring, perfect for training.

Clutching the railing, I walked down the spiral staircase. Leveling out, I reached a simple door.

Reaching up, I knocked on the door three times.

"Come in."

Opening the door, I walked inside before closing the door behind me. Turning back around to face the center of the cavern, I was suddenly blinded by a glaring light. Shutting my eyes and raising my hands to attempt to block the glare, I suddenly felt like I was weightless. No, not weightless. I was flying through the air.

Flipping over in mid-air, I managed to spring land off my hands onto my feet, in a sloppy flip. It had taken me awhile to get down this recovery technique, which had involved my father throwing me around over and over again. Raising my hands, I quickly coated my body with a protective barrier of xetral. The blinding glare was still too bright to open my eyes, so I kept them closed.

"Not bad, Lantideniz. Not bad at all."

I see, this was a test by Elder Luidong to see how I would react.

I lowered my arms.

"I appreciate the lesson, Elder."

Before the words were even completely out of my mouth, my xetral barrier shattered as something slammed into my side. Thrown, I could only gasp as air left my lungs. The bright glare vanished to reveal a monk in a white robe with a grey and white beard standing over my sprawled form.

"The lesson was not over yet. You can relax now."

Lending a hand, the monk helped get to my feet.

Bowing slightly, I addressed the man before me. "Elder Luidong."

The Elder bowed back. "Yes, I am the one called Elder Luidong. I have agreed after the persistence of good friend Crinitus to teach you, Lufis Lantideniz. You are of the heroic bloodline, and you performed well considering."

"Thank you, Elder."

"No need for formalities, call me Luidong."

"Yes, Luidong."

Luidong stared at me, looking straight into my eyes. It was like his blue eyes could see right through me, into my soul. I turned my gaze away.

"It seem something deep inside you is greatly bothering you, Lufis. Holding you back."

"What do you mean? I am fine."

He stared at me again, his eyes glittering with wisdom.

"What are you harboring, clinging to? What is blocking your progress?"

"What do you mean blocking my progress? All you have done is look at me!"

Elder Luidong smiled. "I have made contact with you three times. One, when you were completely caught by surprise and in your natural state. Two, when you had relaxed your guard, but maintained a xetral barrier. And three, when I helped you to your feet, when you were battered and vulnerable."

"..."

"Each of this interactions gave me a window into you. In your natural state, your xetral was slightly restless, as if there was something haunting you at the back of your mind."

"When I physically interacted with your xetral, I could tell that you were holding back, as if you were scared something would happen if you utilized it too much. But this is not the case, as you were using the minimal xetral possible to form a barrier."

"In your more vulnerable state, your body gave yourself away. You felt no frustration that I had got the better of you, but rather, your body language insinuated that you were actually relieved you had lost."

I stood there speechless, not knowing what to say.

"Is it guilt over your friend?"

"No, no. That's not it. . . . Sure, I do feel guilt over what happened to Nathaniel, but there is nothing that I can do about that now. I can only resolve not to make the same mistake twice."

Elder Luidong frowned slightly. "Surprisingly enough, you are telling the truth. You can lie with your mouth, but your body cannot yet lie to me."

Understanding suddenly seeped into his eyes, which seemed to sadden at his sudden realization. "Lufis, my poor child, is this about the Evangiac Prophecy?"

I could only nod my head. There was no point in lying, he would be able to tell.

The Evangiac Prophecy . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . my destiny . . . . . . . . . . . my permanent curse.

****

**Dear Readers, **

** That concludes all the current chapters I have written for Camaire! 22 chapters, 107 pages, and still only the beginning of the story! I would like to thank all you readers for your support. Thank you all so much, comment on the chapter or any mistakes you find, and if your feeling up to it, leave a review. They are always helpful. Also, spread the story if you liked it. If you any questions pm me. Chapters will be released now every Friday.**

** Your author, **

** Nie Li**


	23. The Ruins of Farnur

"When the-"

"I know what it says!" I shouted.  
"I . . . . I'm sorry, Elder Luidong, I did not mean to offend you by raising my voice."  
I had already heard the Evangic Prophecy one times too many, and I did not need to hear it again.

Elder Luidong threw back his head and laughed. A deep, hearty, yet somehow light laugh. It did not make any sense.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. So that is the way you will do this. I think you will learn an important lesson this way. It will definetly be interesting."  
"How old are you again, Lufis?"

"I turned seven a couple of weeks ago." I replied.

"Ah . . . I remeber now. I recall several weeks ago talking to Crinitus about a special birthday cake he was making."

For my seventh birthday, Crinitus had baked me a chocolate cake, and then made me decorate it. The fun memory calmed my mood.

"Seven years old... that gives you roughly about three years before it all starts?"

"...Yes."

"Another important question, Lufis. What tier are you?"

"Tier 2." I said in reply.

"That explains why you were holding back earlier with your xetral. While your xetral control is very good for your age, the amount of xetral you used was pitiful. I am sure you know that by using xetral in controlled amounts over and over again, the effort is rewards you with XP which can raise your tier. This is surely what your friend did."

"Lufis, tell me. You are scared to advance to tier 3 and learn your deviant, aren't you?"

I was silent for a moment. Elder Luidong saw right through me. And just after only interacting with me briefly.

"Your right. I really do not want to advance the Evangiac Prophecy any farther than I have too."

Elder Luidong shook his head.  
"No Lufis, you must reach tier 3. It is not that you do not want to fullfill, or "advance" as you say, the Evangiac Prophecy. Rather, inside, you still are hoping that you are not the one described in the Evangiac Prophecy. You fear that if you unlock the deviants described in the prophecy, there will be no going back. Am I wrong?"

I hung my head, not knowing what to say.

Luidong sighed. "I can see by your silence that I must have been on the mark."

He patted me on the head. "Sit down, and listen. I have a story that might just help you. It is called _The Ruins of Farnur._"

Reclining, I sat down on the soft moss and turned my attention to Elder Luidong as he began his story.

"_Roland Lantideniz. The very name itself seems to embody his heroic deeds. However, Roland was not always the perfect hero as the legends suggest. Before he ever underwent training with the great swordmast Herbold or the famous Wilton Gress, Roland brashly tried to fight the demons with a party of fellow victims. Everyone in the party were in a similar situation to Roland, all survivors of demon pillages. They spent weeks tracking down a third class Jeknal demon, with the help of a Nekohito named Evolym, who had exceptional tracking skills. The members of the party were Flexni, a short man who was skilled with an axe, Lium, a younger man who quickly befriended Roland, Suvia, a skilled knive user who harbored a deep sense of revenge, and Evolym, whose parents had been killed by Jeknal demons and been found by Roland. In fact, during the months together, Roland and Evolym fell in love._

_After months of travelling the continent, the party of five finally cornered the demon at the Farnur Ruins. Farnur had once been a proud human stonghold, a castle which had been a symbol of power. That is till the demons came. Ruined stone buildings that had once been the mighty Farnur Castle littered the area. Catching sight of the demon among the ruins, Roland ignored the reasonings and warnings of his friends and his lover and charged the demon head on. Following the demon deeper to the ruins, Roland eventually caught up to it in what had once been the interior courtyard, which had been the place for public celebrations. And executions.__ Drawing its blade, the Jeknal demon rushed at Roland._

_Thoughts of revenge filled Roland's thoughts and mind as he clashed blow after blow with the Jeknal demon. Sensing his anger, the demon goaded him on, taughting him, mocking him. It laughed at him saying, "Why do all humans think that they can defeat us demons? Every time they seem so shocked as they lay dying in my shadow. And you think you will be different? No human has scratched me in centuries, not even the humans of the village you held so dear!" However, Roland was a natural fighter, and as the fight continued, so did his skill. Each strike and blow accelerated Roland past his limits, raising him higher and higher. Blow after blow, the demon toyed with him, keeping him alive. Finally, the Jeknal demon decided the fight had been going on long enough. Raising its sword arm, the demon slashed downwards, focusing nixetral into its blade in a devasting attack. Sensing the danger, Roland coated his blade with his remaining xetral and managed to guide the nixetral blade down the length of his sword into the ground. Swinging with all his might, Roland swung his sword and managed to cut off the demon's right horn. In a fit of rage, the demon abandoned its sword and coated its fist in nixtrel and attacked with renewed vigor. It was a fatal mistake. Dodging the enraged fists, Roland proceded to pull the demon's own sword from the earth. Enraged even further that a mere human dare touch its blade, the Jeknal demon rushed toward Roland, who stepped forward to accept the challenge. Swinging the swords, Roland rushed the demon, who raised its nixetral arms to protect itself from the two blade, only to realize it had made a horrible miscalculation. Roland had fainted, swinging only with his own blade which shattered at the force of the blow against the nixetrel, and stabbing with the Jeknal's sword into the demon's chest. Bursting into orange flames, Roland stood triumphantly as he watched the nixetrel consume the demon into oblivion._

_Battered and wounded, Roland limped his way back to his comrades. As he made his way back to where he had last seen them, Roland tripped over a body. It was Suvia. Breaking into a run, Roland reached another body, this time Flexni. Dread pounded in his chest, trying to break out. While fighting the Jeknal demon, the party had been attacked by the demon's compatriots, who lazily left after killing the party, fully expecting the other Jeknal demon to meet up with them after defeating Roland. Following a trail of blood, Roland encountered the dead body of his good friend Lium, who had died trying to protect Evolym. Fighting back the hot tears that were mixing with the dirt and blood on his checks, Roland pushed onwards. On the stairs of the abandoned watchtower which Lium had died infront of, Roland found the bloody body of Evolym, dead. In utter despair, Roland cried and cried, holding the dead body of Evolym, the woman he loved. After giving them a proper burial, Roland vowed in Evolym's name never to fight just on revenge._"

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I addressed Elder Luidong. "What was the point of telling me this? To tell me not to fight for revenge as it will lead to my own ruin?"

"In some sense, yes, but that was not the main reason I told you this story. It is important that you understand that Roland was not perfect. In midst of suffering, Roland sought revenge, which was a natural choice. But he rushed in unprepared, and payed dearly for it. If you continue to not advance to tier 3, I fear something similar will happen to you. Please understand, Lufis, I do not wish to scare you. I rather wish to warn you of where the path you are currently on leads. You must get stronger. Do not try and avoid the inevitable."

"Your right... I had never though about it like that. I will have to deal with the prophecy after I reach tier 3. And worry about it only then."

Luidong smiled, placing his worn hand on my shoulder. "I am glad you understood at least some of what I was trying to convey to you. On that note, follow me." 

Walking deeper into Moss Cavern, I couldn't help but admire the feel of the moss beneath my feet. Luidong had instructed me to remove my shoes before we started to head deeper into the cavern. Sun jade, a type of rock crystal that natural shines its own light, lined the walls, lighting the cavern. After a minute of walking, Luidong stopped as the moss gave way to a underground lake, which sparkled with the light of the sun jade. In the middle of the lake was a moss island.

Luidong turned to face me. "Shall we start your training?"


	24. Xetral Circulation

Staring at the clear blue lake, I could almost sense the rateh in the air around us.

"Let us begin your training, Lufis. We will start off by dealing with your xetral levels. To advance to Tier 3, you must expend lots of xetral to gain Xetral Points. Normally this would take a long period of time, as one's xetral takes time to refill. Luckily for you, Moss Cavern is similar to the Acutalis Sanctuary in the fact that xetral flows abundantly here, meaning the normal couple of hours needed to regain your xetral can take a minute at most here. Xetral Circulation is a technique where you absorb xetral from the outside world while expending xetral at the same time. This technique can save your life in a fight, but is very difficult to master. It will be much easier to use it here, as the xetral will be more noticeable and abundant as your body absorbs it. Now, Lufis, do you know what the most effective training method for this technique is?"

"No, what is it?" I said shakily.

"Why, life or death situations of course." Elder Luidong grinned maniacally.

Oh brother...

"Here is how it will work. Your job is survival, to stay standing as long as you can. It is that simple. Do anything you can, the only rule is that you cannot leave the cavern. Are you ready?"

"I . . . I guess." I swallowed nervously, my palms already getting sweaty. My mind was already thinking of possible futures I could be about experience, none of which I liked.

"Prepare yourself."

Elder Luidong took a stepped toward the lake and then turned back around.

"A bit of advice before we start, make sure to protect yourself with a xetral barrier. And make sure to keep moving."

Turning back around, Elder Luidong began to walk toward the surface of the water. Without even hesitating, he began to walk on the water. Walking across the top of the water, Elder Luidong reached the stone island and sat down.

How . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

SMACK!

Pain suddenly coursed through my body as something hit me directly in the chest, something hard and fast, but it disappeared on impact.

"That was the signal for the start of the excerise. Remember what I told you!"

**Fulcio**

Sprinting in a zigzag configuration, I surrounded myself in the thickest xetral barrier I could make.

Running in a random pattern, I could hear thuds as projectiles hit the moss floor around me, only causing me to run faster.

I felt a slight pain in my arm as a projectile struck a glancing blow, hitting my xetral barrier.

After sprinting till the lake was just on the horizon on my vision, I quickly ducked behind a spire of rocks to access the situation. As I crouched, breathing heavily, I realized my xetral was already nearly halfway depleted. That meant I needed to use Xetral Circulation, which . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . which . . . . . . . . . . . . . Elder Luidong hadn't told me how to do. 

That crazy old man.

Grabbing a rock on the moss floor next to me, I slowly moved the rock to the right of me till it was peeping out from behind the rock. Immediately, it flew out from my hand as a flying projectile smacked into it. 

Silently thanking my smart decision, I quickly surveyed the land. There was nowhere else for me to hide. I had four choices. I could choose to sit here and wait it out till I had more time to think. Second, I could go up and over the rocks, a suicidal ideal. Third, I could run out from the rock back into the open. Fourth, I could run closer toward the entrance of the Moss Cavern, with the rock outcroping protecting my back. I decided to choose the fourth option. 

Running forward, I spotted a rock outcrop higher up that provided cover and a place to see Elder Luidong. Gathering my xetral, I jumped upward, landing in the niche in the cave wall, but not before earning a gash a on leg from a projectile.

Panting, I focused the little of my remaining xetral into my eyes and gazed at the island in the lake. Elder Luidong seemed to be staring right at me as he sat there on the stone floor. Holding out his hand, a green ball formed in his palm. Making a fist, he condensed the ball. Then, he threw it, in a 55 degree angle, and stone shattered above me.

So Elder Luidong is hurling rateh balls at me. That explains the speed of the projectiles and why they hurt. He must be using xetral to accelerate them.

Slowly, an inkling of a plan began to form in my mind. It was crazy and seemed completely irrational, but it had the longest survival rate.

Xetral Circulation. The name implies that xetral is circulated in some form to replenish xetral. Luidong kept mentioning xetral outside the body, meaning that I would somehow have to absorb natural xetral. Rotating the xetral inside my body throughout my xetral circuits, I sensed my xetral core to see if it had any effect. None.

What did I do wrong? . . . . . . Elder Luidong is a reknowned xetralite and martial artist. He would not abandon me without giving me hints. In fact, most what Elder Luidong had done today was give me hints to the answer without directly saying the answer. He wanted me to figure it out. Or he was just a crazy old man.

"_Xetral Circulation is a technique where you absorb xetral from the outside world while expending xetral at the same time._" I groaned as I remembered what Elder Luidong had told me literally just minutes ago.

Next, I circulated my xetral barrier that was protecting me around the exterior of my body. Then, I sensed my xetral core to see if this theory had any effect. It did. Not much, I obviously was doing something wrong, but it was progress. I was definetely slowly regaining my xetral.

"Lufis, do not hide all day! I don't want to have to destroy the Sun Jade that forms the cavern walls. Though I will destroy the Sun Jade where you are hiding, and do not think I do not know where you are."

With the rate that my xetral was coming back, I should be able to keep up my suicidal ideal up for at least an hour. I do not know if my body will last that long though.

Dropping the majority of my xetral barrier that was just providing extra protection, I focused it in my eyes to enhance my vision with using the **F****ulcio** technique.

I then proceded to jump down to the floor and face Elder Luidong, who was far off at the island. With nowhere to hide, I focused my vision on Elder Luidong. He was laughing as he formed another retah ball in his hand. He pulled back his arm slighlty and went to throw it. 34 degree angle this time. As soon as I saw his hand come forward, I sidestepped out of the way as the rateh ball whizzed past where I had just been standing.

I heard Elder Luidong laugh loudly from the other side of the Moss Cavern. His magnified voice boomed with a rich volume. "Interesting strategy Lufis. Logically this should work. However, all I need to do is increase my speed and acceleration in my throwing to counter your strategy. But, for the sake of this training, let us see how long you can last."

Wiping the sweat off my brow, I focused as Elder Luidong as he began to fire off rateh balls at me. Jumping sideways, I dodged one, two , three rateh balls. The fourth rateh ball clipped my left shoulder, leaving a bruise. He was beginning to predict where I was dodging. Breathing deeply, I focused and watched closely.

Time became a blur. I flipped, twisted, and dodged, doing everything I could to stay alive. My senses heightened like never before, as I struggled to dodge all the projectiles. Blood flowed down my arm where the rateh ball had cut a glancing blow, and I could feel the warm flow of blood down my right leg as well. My xetral was slowly replenishing, just enough to mantain my current xetral use.

Suddenly, the barrage stopped. Twisting in tha air as I dodged a projectile I had thought would come flying at me, I landed on my feet confused but alert.

Suddenly, Elder Luidong seemingly materalized in front of me. Trying to counter, I threw up all my remaining xetral to protect myself in a last ditched attempt. But I was too slow.

Placing his hand on my shoulder Elder Luidong started to chuckle. "Calm down Lufis, you can relax. I am surprised you lasted for two hours. But the training ends for today. After all, it is time for lunch, and I heard they have ham sandwiches today! My personal favorite!"


	25. Zhishi Library

Stretching my sore muscles, I walked down the main hall. Life at Xinshan Mountain had taken on a routine pattern. After breakfast, I would head to Moss Cavern where I would be eventually pummelled by rateh. Training with Elder Luidong was brutal. Each time I thought I had the edge during our training session in the past weeks, he would just increase the speed of his projectiles. Still, even I could see the fruits of the training. My stats had all been increasing, though mainly dexterity and my xetral points.

In the afternoon, my mother tutored me. It wasn't too bad as I loved to learn new things. However, since I was so battered and bruised after my training, it was harder to sit through it. The last part of my day was a nice relaxing sit in one of the hot springs. Except for the random old monks in the hot spring, it was arguably one of the best parts of the day.

Of course, not all days were the same. Sometimes I had free time to explore, or hang out with Crinitus. Other days, I spent the entire day training. One day was different than the others, however. Nathaniel's parents were visited by of the Elders attending to Nathaniel with some news.

Nathaniel's condition had improved. The Elders had successfully rewired all of Nathaniel's xetral currents, which had been one of the biggest issues. With his xetral currents connected, it was certain that Nathaniel would survive. The only probably now was reconnecting his mind to his brain. It didn't make much sense to me and how that was supposed to work, but all I could do was accept the Elder's word for it. 

Taking a left, I headed toward the Zhishi Library. A massive library, its high arched ceiling with its many floors of shelves were an impressive sight. The stone columns arched to form an impressive domed ceiling, which peaked with skylights. Sun jade lined the walls, which were lined with niches filled with bookshelves. Opening the main door to the Zhishi Library, I walked into the grand floor covered in sunlight. This space was covered with desks which were littered with reading monks and studying guests. On the back shelves were books. To the left and right were staircases that lead for higher floors. Heading left, I climbed to the second floor. Floors were divided into sections, which were subdivided into genre, and then organized into smaller topics. Combing the shelves, I searched for a book on rateh. To do better in my training, my first step should be to learn more about rateh and how to counter it. In all the books I had read, rateh had always only been a conductor for xetral used in casting gamic. Yet, Elder Luidong used it to attack.

Rabbits: a guide on how to properly raise them . . . . . . Random facts of the wildlife of Camaire . . . . . . . . . Rashes: common cures . . . . . . . . not on this shelf.

"Ouch."

Stumbling, I looked away from the shelf to realize I had just bumped into someone.

"My bad, I wasn't looking. Are you okay?"

Picking up the books on the floor, the person- the boy looked at me in puzzlement.

"Its okay. Wait, how old are you? If I am not mistaken, you are around my age. I didn't realize there was anyone as young as I am here at Xinshan Mountain."

Neither did I, except for Nathaniel, but he doesn't count.

"I am seven, going to be eight in a couple months." I replied.

The boy smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I am eight, so slightly older than you. Wow, I really didn't expect to see anyone younger than me or around my age for that matter."

"My name is Edward. And what is yours?"

"Lufis. It is a pleasure to meet you."

I was happy to go on first name basis. Normally, whenever I say I am a Lantideniz, I receive special treatment. Nothing completely wrong with that, it just leads to very formal conversations. Yet this still feels very formal for some reason.

"I apologize for my speech and grammar earlier. I have been mostly talking to myself the past couple of weeks, so I was not expecting to suddenly talk to someone so young. Not being ageist, but most of the monks here are so absorbed in their reading they don't really talk to me."

"So what are you looking for, Lufis?"

"Just seeing if they had anything on how to counter rateh."

Edward laughed.

"Then why are you looking in the nonfiction section?"

"Well . . . you know . . ."

Edward shook his head.

"If you wanted to find something about retah or xetral, it would be in the gamic portion of the library. However, the gamic section of the Zhishi Library is on Yushan mountain. Knowledge on stuff like gamic is only available to the monks. While the Secondary Branch of the Zhishi Library here on Xushan Mountain is open to the public, the Elders do not want people with ill intentions to gain knowledge and use it for evil. Which means everybody else can't get access to it either. It sucks, but there is nothing you can do about it." 

Nathaniel's POV

The darkness was really starting to bore me after all this time. All I could see was darkness. And that is it. I had no sense of position of where I was, nor could I even feel or sense my own body.

In the darkness, I was left to my own devices. Since all I could do was think, that's what I did. Time seemed endless, infinite. After thinking for what seemed to be a long period of time, I came to several semi-rational conclusions.

One, I was still alive. I try to think positive.

Two, my brain/mind was separated from my body. I don't know how, but most likely my body is shut down due to that xetral poisoning I saw briefly and I am in some sort of a coma.

Three, I had messed up big time. 

Time passed, and nothing seemed to change for a while. 

However slowly, ever so slowly, something started to happen. I started to see something besides darkness. White appeared at the very bottom corners of my vision. Soon, a very slow sunrise of white occured. It was the purest white I had ever seen, which contrasted with the unadulterated black.

I even began to regain my sense of feeling. I could feel my body, lying on the hard ground. Cool water lapped at my sides, as I lay in a thin pool of water staring at the white sky. Struggling to move, I rolled over onto my side. The clearest blue water I had ever seen reflected the image of my face. My muscles groaned as I struggled to my feet. Slipping, I landed flat on my face as my legs gave out underneath me. Taking deep breaths, I slowly raised myself onto my knees. Staring into my reflection, I stared at my weak and pathetic state.

"Stop acting like some wounded hero, you egotistical kid."

Looking up in surprise, I had no time to react as I was kicked swiftly in the face. Knocked backwards, I found myself again lying in the water staring up at the white sky.

"We need to talk Nathaniel Armis, or should I say, Dominic Miller?"


	26. Important Notice

Dear Readers,

Sadly, Chapter 26 will not be released today. This week, I broke my left arm and fractured my collar bone, limiting my writing/typing to my right hand only. However, this does not mean that Camaire will be postponed for the months it will take me to heal. I have just had to adjust my writing schedule to account for my injury. Chapter 26 will be released next Friday.

Your Author,  
_Nie Li_

* * *

~~~~~~~**Chapter 26 Preview**~~~~~~~

Stumbling to my feet, I faced the figure aproaching me.

"Who are you!"

Time seemed to slow as white light bent around the figure obscuring it from my sight. Water droplets I had just kicked up glistened, slowly falling to the ground.

In an instant, the being was apon me. Lifting me up by my shirt, the being made no moves to attack me, as it seemingly froze.

Gradually, the light obscuring the figure started to dissipate, and I suddenly realized who this being was.

Droping me to the wet ground, the figure crouched down and addressed me.

"Who am I?"

It laughed as if it had made a funny joke.

"The real question is, who are you?"


End file.
